Teach Me, Sensei!
by Cassandra Incognito
Summary: Naruto gets a few lessons from his teachers, everyone says that he's a quick learner, but did they really know how fast? Well he is the number one ninja at suprising after all. JiraNaru, IruNaru, KakaNaru, JiraKakaIruNaru
1. Class in Session

Disclaimer: Not mine. Well duh. If it was mine I would totally make Naruto the biggest uke ever, and have him with almost all the characters… and there would be no use for the female ninja. They are boring and not pretty to look at. :P

WARNING. YAOI. LOTS OF IT. THAT IS ALL. (P.s. First chapter is JiraNaru (sort of just fooling around), Next will be IruNaru, then KakaNaru, then JiraKakaIruNaru. So if you don't like… don't read. Tis simple.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto let out a yawn as he stretched his arms above his head. Pushing his unruly blonde locks from his face he rubbed his cerulean eyes, allowing him to focus a little better. He let out a whimper as a cold breeze wrapped around his lithe form. Shaking himself awake Naruto found he was still out in the forest, in a tiny sleeping bag, much too small for his grown form. Reaching a height comparable to his sensei Iruka, Naruto had managed to reach 5'8. Not too tall, but considering his dismal height of yore Naruto was feeling fairly proud in his appearance. In fact he was drop dead gorgeous.

A luscious tan covered Naruto's entire body… his ENTIRE body. Some assumed that Naruto was a beach bunny, laying out in the sun and lazing about. The opposite was true, Naruto took most of his spare time to train, working out almost naked, much to the village men and women's delight. Over his years of training with Jiraya Naruto had developed come gossip and fandom's in the villages he visited. Who wouldn't love a cute spunky blonde, with the body worthy of a sex god? Not to mention the fact that he was a very skilled ninja. His personality was no longer the hyperactive abrasiveness it used to be. He had grown not only in height and looks, but also in maturity.

Naruto now took his time, allowing himself to come up with intelligent plans of action. Thinking each moment out, and planning to exact details. Not quite at the level of Shikamaru, but Naruto could come up with moments of absolute brilliance, something that Jiraya had not failed to notice. His little blonde was growing up, but not in all arenas. For all the worshipers that Naruto had gained, none had the privilege to visit the temple. In fact, if anything Naruto had become even more ignorant to the lust filled stares he received, and the constant trail of blood that would lead even the most unskilled shinobi to where Naruto was staying. Nosebleeds were a given, pants were tightened, panties were thrown, and one delicious yet naive blonde remained clueless.

Jiraya shook his head and gave a little smile. Sure the kid was a brat, and he said the stupidest things, and he made things very difficult, he was disrespectful, naive, foolish, but he was one of the most trustworthy, brave, skilled, and beautiful ninjas Jiraya ever had the pleasure of training, including the fourth Hokage.

"You ready yet brat?" Jiraya bellowed, a familiar tone in his voice.

"Yeah, I'll be ready in a few seconds Ero-sennin." Naruto said, pulling his blanket off his body.

Jiraya swallowed deeply, taking in the half clothed form of his student. 'God he really is breathtaking'. Quickly shaking himself off Jiraya managed his usual response. "Hey! I thought I told you not to call me that!" He had a low rumble in his tone.

Naruto gave a sweet laugh and quickly moved to pull on his shirt, and his shoes as well as his headband. Jiraya helped to put away the camp supplies, packing up the sleeping bags, and removing all traces of their presence from the camp site. Once the two were completely ready they headed off, jumping gracefully from tree to tree. Naruto had built up an natural rhythm of movement since he had begun training under Jiraya, he moved with the absolute grace of a cat. His smooth muscles barely rippled as he stretched out to leap to the next tree. His movements were fluid like a waterfall, and his speed as quick as a gazelle. It was a truly awe inspiring sight to watch Naruto, and watch Jiraya did.

'Damn, for a brat he has nice legs and a scrumptious ass. No wait! Stop that. You may be a pervert, but you draw the line at your very own students, despite how delicious, and tempting his smooth tanned, muscled skin, and plump pouty pink lips may be, with those lean arms stretched out before him crossed in a manner. And those long legs that you just want to wrap around your waist as you fuck him into a tree, despite how distracting that tapping foot may be…wait. Fuck.' Jiraya stepped out of his daze to realize there was a very pissed off blonde glaring daggers at him.

"What are you looking at Ero-Pervert?" Naruto said, his tone obviously not pleased, "and why have we stopped?"

Jiraya took a moment to regain his composure and come up with a lie worthy of Kakashi himself. "I thought I saw some movement, so I stopped to see if I could hear or sense anything more. Simple brat. I'm surprised you didn't see it yourself."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock and horror that his now very advanced shinobi sensory skills may have failed him. The absolute look of despair that crossed his face almost sent the older Sannin into tears of laughter. But he held it inside, lest his lie be discovered.

"Don't worry though. It was a false alarm. It was just an animal perhaps that set off my warning signs."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, happy that his skills had yet to fail him. Jiraya turned around to cover the smile that slowly inched across his face. It was all he had in him to stop from letting out a booming laugh.

"Since we've stopped, may I ask where we are heading next sensei?" Naruto asked, cutely tipping his head to the side.

It took all of Jiraya might not to slam his cute little student into the tree to 'teach' him a lesson. He gritted his teeth, and clenched his fists, and gave a small smile. "We're heading back now. To Konoha."

Naruto gave Jiraya a brilliant shining smile that lit up not only his own face, but the entire section of the forest. Jiraya wouldn't be surprised if the birds took off fleeing, as well as other forest dwelling animals for fear of the happy gleaming rays.

Jiraya wasn't prepared for what happened next, when his little Kitsune jumped on him, knocking him off the tree and onto the ground straddling the older ninja and giving him a almost bone crushing hug. It took all of Jiraya's years of experience and might to hold down "little" Jiraya (totally not little) and keep him from letting his presence be known.

"Thank you Ero-sennin!" Naruto said, giving a small bounce on the older mans lap.

Little Jiraya could no longer withhold his display of happiness. Freeing himself from his masters bond the brain of the older gentleman took it upon himself to thank the blonde personally for his little display, by jumping to attention.

"Uhhh… Jiraya-sensei… What are you? I mean…" A cute blush flushed across the cheeks of the blonde, adorning the smooth whisker lines with a red tinge, worthy of a tomato. The blonde wiggled his ass in an attempt to move from his perch on his sensei's… 'lap'. Only earning him a delightful and heartfelt groan. Naruto froze, his entire face taking on the color of a beet, and his heart beat accelerating to an intense rate.

"I-I- I'm sorry sensei."Naruto stuttered.

Never once had Naruto been left completely and utterly speechless, but then again he was a horny teenager, with needs, whose's only past sexual experiences included an accidental kiss from Sasuke followed by a beating, a rather disturbing leg hump by one said pet of Kiba, followed by a rather voracious bite upon the bottom by said animal, and finally, the crowning achievement of being licked by Orochimaru. Well, it wasn't a lick exactly so much as it was the tongue grabbing his entire body, and lifting it off the ground and into the air to gently lift his shirt, again this was followed by the immense pain of having a seal smashed into his stomach. Needless to say Naruto was a sexually deprived, as well as terrified young man. You would be too if every experience you had left you feeling disturbed confused and in pain.

Naruto felt a hand snake up his back, pushing his body closer to the Sannin's. Naruto took a deep gulp of air when he realized that he had been holding his breathe. Naruto felt a soft finger tug gently on his chin to bring his face closer. The blonde shuddered when he felt the hot breath of the man on his neck as he felt a pair of rough, yet smooth and experienced lips massage the skin there. Naruto let out a moan that surprised not only himself but also the man under him. All the blood in his body immediately rushed to two places, one was his face. You can guess the other.

"Hm. You don't seem to opposed. But I shouldn't force you." Jiraya commented under Naruto. Enjoying the sight of his little student red a flushed, with his neck red with the marks he had made. "So, do you want this?" Jiraya asked.

Naruto's eyes went a little wide. He immediately stood up off of the Toad Sannin, and took a step back. Bowing in apology. Jiraya raised an eyebrow.

"Whats with all the bowing kid? Your never this quite, or quite this subdued, or rather 'submissive'," he drew out the last word, allowing for a few minutes to let the words sink in for the blonde he received his expected reaction.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SUBMISSIVE!?" The blonde boomed, his voice effectively scaring off what was left of the forest animals.

"There's the brat I know and love, I thought I had lost you there for a moment." Jiraya said with a smirk, getting to his feet.

"I was just a little shocked. That's all." Naruto replied, his voice a little quite.

Jiraya smiled. "About what?"

Naruto _incredulously _stared back "You had, you were… well. You know! And then you…"

"Nibbled on your neck?"

A flash of red flew across Naruto's cheeks, again, making him look like he had applied too much blush. He murmured a yes.

"Well there's quite a few other parts of you that I would like to nibble on… If you'd let me." Jiraya said. His eyes greedily taking in the ruffled form of his student before him.

Naruto let out a tiny gasp before coming back to his rightful mind and letting out a yell of, "PERVERT!"

"I'm not a pervert." The Sannin let out in a huff.

"You are so a pervert! Are you kidding me? You have to be the most perverte-"

Naruto was cut off from his rant, by a hand cupping his bottom and giving it a little squeeze, and a husky breath drawling out in his ear, "I'm a super pervert." Jiraya said, slowing grinding his hips into the blonde before him. Naruto let out a small whimper, which only succeeded to make him even more desirable.

Naruto murmured something under his breathe. Jiraya had caught it as a wicked smile passed his lips, he wanted to tease the blonde a little more before his gave into his request.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you. Could you please repeat it again?"

Naruto's blue eyes flashed up, and gave his sensei a pleading look. Jiraya wasn't going to budge, if the blonde wanted it, then he had better be able to ask for it like a man.

Naruto sighed, and murmured again.

"I still can't hear you…"

"FINE! I want more! More, more, more, more, MORE!" Naruto yelled, the blush deepening to the shade of ones blood, still deep within the veins. "Did you hear that?" He asked, almost sarcastically.

"Loud and clear." Jiraya said, with a Chester cat grin slipping onto his face, like the cat that is going to eat the canary. Jiraya moved his head down to gently kiss the pouty plump and pink lips of the young man before him. Taking him time to devour the smooth texture of those almost virgin lips. Naruto pushed up experimentally putting a little of his own pressure. The Sannin smiled into the kiss, gently licking the blonde's bottom lip, causing the smaller to own his mouth in a small gasp.

Jiraya pushed his tongue into the teens, revealing in the unique taste of cinnamon, chocolate, and ramen. A very unusual, yet utterly delightful treat. The hot cavern of the blondes mouth was delicious, and his small moans and whimpers were driving the older man crazy. He hadn't had sex in almost two years, since he had started training Naruto, sure he had gone into places, and enjoyed the company of certain loose women, and he enjoyed his peeps here and there, but he hadn't actually gotten any action since well, forever for him.

Jiraya pulled back to allow the blonde to regain his breathe. "How about we consider this another one of our training exercises. I like to call it, anything you can do, I can do better. Now the purpose of this exercise to for you to learn by what I do, and try to do it better."

Naruto, although slightly flushed nodded his head in agreement.

"Now we start with the clothing, I'm going to take mine off in a seductive way, then you are going to do the same… you follow, brat?" He added on, to spur the younger man into the competitive spirit.

Naruto smirked and nodded. Watching carefully as the older man stripped off his clothing… for coming up on 50… Jiraya was fucking smoking hot. It isn't everyday that you see a man of his age sporting a delicious set of abs, and rock hard thighs, drifting down Naruto realized that either all of Jiraya's hair aged, or that he was a natural white. His hair although spiked was smooth and shiny, and draped in parts down his back. Jiraya was the epitome of masculine appeal. He was completely a man, down to his square hips, his masculine and muscled build, and his dry confident smile.

Naruto, never one to back down to a challenge rose to the occasion. Allowing his nimble fingers to slowly unzip his now black and orange jacket, slipping it off his shoulders, slowly and seductively, angering and yet turning Jiraya on immensely. 'Damn. He's a fast learner… I could se this to my advantage.' Jiraya thought.

Naruto removed his jacket fully, allowing it to drop to the soft leafy forest floor. Working his fingers over the black material of his muscle shirt underneath, Naruto slowly pulled it off, to display a smooth stomach. Jiraya smiled, knowing that his training had worked, Naruto in outwards appearances would seem weak, because unlike other who proudly displayed their muscles, he could at times hide his under a smooth layer, making his opponents underestimate him immensely.

Naruto then hooked his fingers into the material of his new black shinobi pants. He slowly began to lower the offending material, pushing it past his wonderful hips with the slightest curve. Taking his time to take them off each foot was driving Jiraya to the brink of sanity. Perhaps Naruto was too good a learner, because at this rate the young man would have Jiraya attacking him before he was even fully undressed.

Finally taking off the pants, there was only one obstacle in Jiraya's way of completion. A small and surpassingly tight pair of spandex shorts. Jiraya raised an eyebrow at the choice.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "They are snug so I can move easily in them, they breathe, they are as flexible as I am, and if someone happens to rip my pants off then I still have a pair of shorts on under them, plus if we are attacked in the night and I don't have time to change into my pants then at least I am still wearing something I can comfortably fight – Are you even listening to me?" Naruto asked frowning at the drip of drool coming from Jiraya's open mouth.

"Sorry, you lost me at flexible." Jiraya said, his perverted grin remaining on his face.

Naruto shook his head, and swiftly moved to remove the spandex shorts. Looking back up he was a trickle of blood coming from Jiraya's nose.

"Mmm. You really are a super pervert aren't you… well at least I got your attention."

Jiraya moved forward, grabbing Naruto by the hips, and pressing his small lithe body against his own, and grinding hard into the figure. A small distorted version of his name came though Naruto's soft lips like a prayer.

"Now back to our lesson." The Sannin said, lower his hands, one to cup Naruto's ass, giving it a squeeze, while the other moved towards the young mans throbbing erection. Naruto whimpered against the touch, and let out an array of colorful language when Jiraya began to stroke the member at a slow leisurely pace.

"Now your turn, lets see if you can concentrate on doing a good job on me, while getting your own."

Naruto managed a groan in acknowledgement, as his hands lowered to work on his Sensei. Slowly grabbing hold of the member, Naruto began to caress the sides, allowing his thumb to press forward and massage the slit of the opening, before moving his fingers back to pump the member. Jiraya let out an appreciative moan, and began to pump the blonde kitsune faster in thanks.

Naruto felt his knees get weak at the increase in pressure and felt a coiling of heat spread through his belly, uncurling slowing, and sending wave after wave of pleasure coursing through his body. Naruto knew he was coming close, so he decided to warn his teacher.

"Jiraya-Sama… I- I'm so close." Naruto warned in a breathless manner.

"Not quite yet little kitsune, I've still got one more lesson for you today." Jiraya said releasing his hold on the blondes member, much to his dismay.

Moving onto his knees, Jiraya took the member slowly into his mouth, licking the slit, and causing Naruto to let out a squeal and fall to his knees. Jiraya pushed him to lay on the ground, with his arms propping the top of his body up. Naruto did so, when a pair of white hands spread his legs wide, and moved his head inbetween.

Jiraya moved his head down to once again engulf the member in his mouth, Swirling his tongue around the tip in an experienced manner. Sure Jiraya was interested in women, but men can be just as appealing, and sex is what it is, sex, and it can be enjoyable despite gender. Let's just say Jiraya was an equal opportunist, and he had experience in both realms.

Naruto was quite literally shaking with pleasure. His cheeks were flushed a healthy pink, his eyes drooped lower in appreciation, and he moaned out his thanks, with loud shouts of 'Jiraya-Sama', 'Faster' and ' Harder'. Jiraya continued until he knew the young man was on the very brink, then he deep throated the member, the feeling of the tight hot cavern surrounding his heated member sent Naruto right over the edge, making him come willingly into his teachers awaiting mouth.

Naruto lay for a few moments gasping, in an attempt to catch his breathe. When Jiraya hovered above him and gave him a deep kiss, his tongue swirling circles around Naruto's mouth, caressing and exploring the hot cavern. The Sannin broke the kiss, and licked the sides of Naruto's mouth.

"You taste mouthwatering," Jiraya commented, licking his lips.

Naruto blushed, and sat up. Jiraya stood before him, his member standing proudly erect. It was menacing, it was large, and Naruto couldn't wait to prove to Jiraya that he was an excellent learner.

"Jiraya-Sensei…"

"Yes Naruto," he replied looking down into sweet innocent Blue eyes.

"Could you teach me a new technique on our way back to the village?" Naruto asked, turning on level one of his innocent looks.

"Well I don't know… I mean I have so man chapters of that new book to write, and research to put together and –"

Jiraya's words were cut off, as Naruto tongue swiped forward to lick the tip of his member.

"Pretty Please?" Naruto asked as level two was activated.

Jiraya groaned as he stared down into the sweetest, most innocent and captivating cerulean eyes, peering up at him, as he did something so totally not innocent.

"Oh, I'm not sure- Oh fuck… yes!" Jiraya yelled as Naruto took the whole member into his mouth and gave a hard suck, before letting the member out with a slight 'pop'.

"Thanks Ero-sennin!" Naruto remarked happily before going back to happily suck and lick the member before him.

Jiraya grabbed Naruto blonde hair, and gently fisted and caressed the bobbing head as it went to work.

"Naruto, look at me." Jiraya commanded.

Naruto looked up, and continued to suck. Th sight of the blonde's cerulean orbs looking up at him while licking his member was too much for the master to take. He came in a large stream into Naruto open mouth. Causing excess to drip out the sides and some splatter to mark the whiskered cheeks of the teen. Who lapped it up with his tongue. The scene was so erotic that Jiraya almost immediately became hard again. Naruto looking back up from his work was greet with a still aroused Jiraya with a wicked grin on his face.

"Nani! I thought I took care of that!" Naruto said, looking on in disbelief.

"You did, and I have to say you're a quick study. You really were paying attention. Now about that new technique you wanted to learn…"

"Yes! Your going to teach me a cool new jutsu!"

Jiraya smirked, "Not quite. I call it the 'Ultimate Uke Technique' and I think you'll do just fine. With some practice of course." He finished with a wicked grin.

Naruto sweatdropped but kept his morally up high, after all a technique is a technique, and if it felt only half as good as the other things that happened today then he was all for it.

"Ok Naruto," Jiraya said striding up to the flushed naked teen. "Class is in session."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: Yeah… I should be updating the other fics I have… but I want to write some yummy smutty stuff. So yeah.

Conscience: Well I'm not complaining…

Me: I hope people aren't mad.

Conscience" There's something about Jiraya Naruto Pairing that urks me.

Me: The age?

Conscience: Yeah… I think that could be it.

Me: Well this short fic isn't quite done yet. There's still at least 3-4 more chapters to go… with Naruto and other teachers. E.g. Iruka, Kakashi, and perhaps Ebisu (only as a funny crack pairing). I've had a craving to write another threesome/foursome… so that will be in this one too.

Conscience: Why his teachers?

Me: You'll see. :p

Thanks for reading and please leave a review!


	2. A

Naruto was majorly peeved. Not only had he been molested a countless number of times during his three day trip back to Konoha, but no. Jiraya had even gone far enough to force him to change his attire completely, remarking that a true ninja would never wear orange. Naruto was upset that he would be able to don his favorite color, but it was the change in clothing proposed by the Sannin that really pissed him off.

'What the hell kind of ninja wears leather? Other than that masochist Itachi… I mean really, sure it looks hot, but that's because it really truly is hot.' Naruto was boiling his cute little tan ass off. He was almost positive that Jiraya made him wear it because Naruto was all too willing to take it off in a flash, providing Jiraya with an easy and simple excuse to molest Naruto, because he was naked.

Naruto was almost ready to attack the older nin just for sheer frustration with his attire. That however wasn't the real reason why Naruto was pissed off, no, the real reason was something far more important to the blonde shinobi, something utterly unforgivable in the teens eyes, something that would cause him to haunt you to the very ends of the earth. Jiraya had eaten, the very last bowl of ramen.

Naruto awoke to smell the delicious treat, only to come face to face with the older shinobi about to devour the very last bite of noodles. Naruto tackled him in an attempt to save the treat, only to have his own mouth devoured, while the remaining noodles flew to their resting place on the ground. Naruto screamed his dismay of his lost friends, cooing over their fallen noodly appendages. (FSM reference… yeah I'm that cool)

Absolutely desperate for the delight he turned to the Sannin, contemplating his demise, when he met a pair of firm lips caressing his own. The last of Miso ramen still lingering on the lips of the older ninja drawing Naruto's attention in while he focused on lapping up every last taste and drop of juice that remained. The blonde began to even lick the sides of Jiraya's lips, moving to his chin where a few precious noodles had touched on their flight into Jiraya's mouth. The Toad Sannin needless to say was enjoying the tongue action very much, so much so that he began to caress Naruto, cupping his bottom, and giving it a little massage. He wasn't sure if he would truly ever get over his obsession with the kitsune's tan ass. He only wished that he could one day have the privilege of claiming that very ass in a night of hot wild sex. He would love to try his very own invented 'toad' position with the teen, but had resigned himself to the fact that Naruto was a virgin, and that was just something that he did not do. Virgins were an absolute no-no for the Sannin. He didn't mind fooling around with Naruto, but while the blonde was a virgin he would not step past those boundaries. It was just one of his rules.

Naruto remembering that the very man who was cupping his ass was the one who had devoured the last ramen, pushed Jiraya away with a brilliant show of strength. They had continued on their way while Jiraya nursed a sore shoulder from the throw, a bruised shin for when he tried to hug Naruto, a crushed foot from when he had tried to grind with Naruto, and a black eye when he tried to pinch the kitsunes ass. Which leads us to the present moment, where a blonde shinobi was currently fuming and muttering under his breath with his sensei tottering on with his limp, following a safe distance behind him.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief when he spotted the large gate to Konoha village. Taking a deep breathe he approached. Spotting the two guards on duty he approached the desk, ready to give confirmation that he was a ninja of Konoha when one of the guards spotted him. His eyes went wide, and a small trickle of blood came from his nose. The other guard noticed his friends silence looked up to the approaching blonde, and promptly fainted. His friend following him closely behind.

A look of concern came across Naruto's face as he rushed forward towards the two bodies of the fallen shinobi. Grasping one of the shinobi he lifted his head and allowed some healing chakra to flow from his hands. The eyes of the guard shinobi fluttered open, as he gazed upon the blonde. His only thought before promptly passing out again was, 'I'm in heaven and there's an angel'.

Jiraya hobbled up to the guard station and chuckled when he saw the scene before him. The two shinobi guards passed out with little pools of blood coming from their nostrils while Naruto freaked out and ran in circles around them.

"Calm down brat. We'll take them to see Tsunade, I have to hand in some information to her anyways." Jiraya said.

Naruto nodded his head, taking a deep breathe and relaxed his shoulders. Smiling he picked up the body of the nearest guard, and followed behind Jiraya on their way to the Hokage tower. Jiraya entered through the door of the Hokage tower, walking up the steps to Tsunade's office. Smiling as he came across his former teammates sleeping body.

"WAKE UP!" Jiraya yelled in a booming voice, immediately snapping the blonde out of her cat nap.

Her forehead had a few kanji scattered across the surface and she had Gai's name imprinted on her cheek. This almost sent Jiraya into a laughing fit before he saw her eyes narrow and look at his form apprehensively.

"You look like shit." She stated.

"You aren't looking that great yourself flat chest… or have you finally gotten a man, and decided to brand his name into your body in tribute?"

"Nani!?" She called out snatching a mirror off of her table, and looking at her appearance. Frowning she attempting to rub the ink off, but apparently it had decided to stay right where it was. Sighing she looked back towards Jiraya, finally noticing that he was holding a body in his arms.

"Why do you have one of the guards of the gate in your arms? And where is Naruto?" She asked.

"Right here Tsunade Baa-chan." Naruto said, looking in from his perch in the window, the body of one of the guards laying limp in his arms.

Tsunade gave him the once over, and promptly got a nosebleed. Naruto almost face vaulted out the window. "No! Not you too!"

"What do you mean not me too?" Tsunade asked, seriously unaware of her nasal problems.

Naruto felt himself sweat drop, before Jiraya took the situation into hand. "Your bleeding from the nose." He remarked, clearly pleased with himself, even though he had done the exact same thing when he first saw Naruto in the new outfit.

The leather pants hugged all the right curves, dipping lower on the Kitsune hips to reveal a bit of that soft tanned skin. His fishnet shirt left little to the imagination and gave a wonderful display of the delicious skin that lay underneath. In short, Naruto was the bishie boy of every guy and girls wet dream.

Tsunade wiped her nose, frowning over her lack of control. Sighing she turned back to Naruto, "Your looking well. Don't tell me, your now as perverted as Jiraya."

Naruto felt his cheeks heat up, earning a raised eyebrow from Tsunade, as well as a smirk from Jiraya.

"He's almost worse then me now." Jiraya remarked, chuckling as Naruto turned to glare daggers, with a look that promised they wouldn't be fooling around for a very, very long time.

"Oh really?" The slug Sannin remarked, her eyebrows continuing to rise. Naruto worried that if he said anything more shocking that they would simply disappear of her face entirely.

Tsunade turned back to look at the two bodies of the shinobis still cradled in her two tormentors arms. Gesturing for the two to be placed on the ground before the desk the medic-nin quickly went to work, curing them of their blood loss, as well as waking them up.

"Hagane and Izumo… Pitiful. You fainted at the sight of a mere genin."

"Chuunin." Naruto remarked.

"What?" Tsunade asked, confused at Naruto's statement.

"I'm a chuunin now… Jiraya had me take the test in Rock country and I passed."

Tsunade turned and glared holes into the very soul of the pervert toad master. "And you failed to inform me of this fact, why?" She asked, teeth clenched.

Jiraya scratched the back of his head sheepishly, a trait that he had no doubt picked up from his younger student. "I was busy."

"With what?" Tsunade said, her eyes narrowing.

"You know, all that stuff hat ninja's do." He remarked, his voice almost squeaky.

"What he means to say is that he was off doing perverted things and staring in at half naked women as I trained, and entered the competition all on my own." Naruto said with a smile. 'Take that you ramen stealing pervert! Revenge Uzumaki style, nah!' Inner Naruto commented, sticking out his tongue and patting his ass.

All of the toad Sannin's blood flushed from his face, exiting through his feet as he saw the evil glint that took its place in Tsunades eye. He slowly began to step backward towards the door, cursing the little blonde ninja under his breathe. Tsunade gave Naruto a huge smile, and gave him a quick hug.

"Now that your back brat I'll give you a few days break. I suggest you go visit your friends and say hi, I have some business to attend to." She remarked, her smile turning into an menacing grin that gave even Naruto shivers, and made him question whether telling Tsunade was a bad idea or not.

His thoughts however were interrupted by a girly scream emanating from Jiraya's mouth as he ran like a girl away from the dangerous fists of the fifth Hokage. While she screamed obstinacies chasing after him.

Shizune entered the room, shaking her head at the antics of the two elder ninjas.

"You two should get back to your guard duties, and stop staring at Naruto." She remarked pointing to Hagane and Izumo.

The two nodded their heads, and wiped their noses, hoping that she didn't notice the tightness in their pants. She did, but refrained from making a remark before turning and letting out a loud squeal at Naruto's attire.

"Is that really you? I heard a rumor that you had arrived back, but you look so different. You look… hot!"

Naruto nearly sweat dropped from the enthusiasm that Shizune displayed. He wasn't used to attention, unless it was negative, so having someone who's usually so quiet and laid back throwing out random comments and compliments to him was more then a little unnerving. He took a step back, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, while a faint red tint adorned his cheeks.

"Thanks." Naruto said smiling sheepishly. "Well, I've got to go now, there's people to do and things to see." Naruto said jumping to his freedom from the window.

Shizune paused for a moment and allowed his words to sink in, 'Did he say people to do?' Shizune promptly fainted from mental images of Naruto with various ninjas from the village, Neji, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Iruka, Shino, Kiba all coming to mind. Only when she finally woke up did she wonder why none of the people she saw him with were girls. 'Oh Naruto, you uke.' Shizune thought, mentally smiling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Iruka was calmly walking down the street when he spotted a sight that horrified him to the core. The devastation, the ruin. 'Are we under attack?!' Iruka thought as he ran down the street, looking on in disbelief at the scene before him.

Bodies lay in the streets, blood covering the ground in thick layers, small children weeping as they shook the bodies of their parents. Iruka ran following the ruin, wondering why in gods name the ANBU's hadn't caught the attackers and why the alarm hadn't been sound. His feet pounded on the gravel, 'I may only be a chuunin, but I won't let my village down. I will fight to my very last-'

Iruka's thoughts were cut off as he came to the scene of a very crowded Ichiraku ramen bar. Masses of squealing girls, as well as a few scattered boys stood sputtering and drooling. Curious so see what the matter was, and wondering if the attackers were hiding out at the bar, Iruka pushed through the masses. To come across a sight that almost made him faint.

There sat Naruto, is all his golden glory, licking his lips, and sucking on noodles with relish. Iruka felt his knees go a little weak, and he was positive that he shouldn't be thinking such Hentai thoughts about someone he thought of as a son, or a younger brother, because surely it was mental incest.

A pink thing was attached to one of Naruto's arms, while a blonde was fit snuggly to the other. Naruto

didn't even notice the extra weight, instead he took to enjoying his Ramen with gusto. Ayame was staring wide eyed with swirling hearts surrounding her head, while her father merely sweat dropped at the sudden boom in business due to his favorite customer.

"Thanks for the ramen old man!" Naruto yelled out.

Teuchi merely nodded his head and gave a small smile in acknowledgement. Turning around Naruto spotted Iruka and smiled, the two attachments to his arms falling off as he leaped at the older shinobi, wrapping his long lean legs around his waist and holding his arms around the brunettes neck. Iruka face within a mere matter of seconds changed to a shade of red reserved for lobsters who are fully cooked, and his pants were becoming slightly uncomfortable. A few girls from the audience screamed in delight, while others merely fainted outright. Males within the audience huffed and walked away from the scene, angry they had lost to another man.

Iruka put his hands around Naruto's waist, and returned the impromptu hug/glomp. Smiling he patted Naruto on the back, reluctant to put him down he sighed, as Naruto relinquished his grip.

"Hello Naruto. Its nice to see you again too." Iruka remarked with a large smile.

From the ground he heard a huff and a puff of indignation. Looking past Naruto's tempting body he spotted Sakura and Ino pouting on the floor.

"Naruto! You're ignoring us!" The two girls yelled.

Naruto lifted his hand to the back of his head, "Maa Maa Sorry Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. I haven't seen Iruka-sensei in a while. You don't mind if we go off and talk do you?"

The two girls began to complain but their comments were left to the wind as Naruto dragged Iruka back to his apartment. Walking over the fallen bodies.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The two reached Naruto's apartment in record time. Within three feet of the ramen stand Naruto and Iruka were met by a large group of screaming adults, as well as teens, all intent on getting that hot little blonde. Naruto however not noticing that they were lust filled, assumed that they were going to kill him due to the demon fox he held. Fleeing the scene in record time Naruto leaped and ran, and flew, dragging his blushing Sensei behind him.

Huffing and puffing safely inside the apartment Naruto was looking truly delicious. The sprint had taken a lot out of him, also due to other circumstances that he was found in after leaving the Hokage tower.

"Would you like some tea?" Naruto asked, turning towards the kitchen.

Iruka turned and nodded his head, "Yes, that would be wonderful."

Naruto turned back and smiled before grabbing his kettle and filling it with water. Then turning on the stove to heat up the element, before placing the kettle on the surface. Hearing the slight hiss of water as it burned. Iruka sighed and took a seat on one of Naruto's cushions, situation on the floor before a low table. Within a few minutes the kettle had come to a boil, and Naruto was going through the preparations to make the tea. Gathering up two cups, he also grabbed milk, and sugar, and placed everything on a tray and bringing it to his sensei.

Placing the tray on the table Naruto took a seat across from his sensei. Smiling the two made up their cups of tea, took a sip and settled down, relaxing after the ordeal of the chase.

"So how long have you been back?" Iruka asked.

"Since early this morning. I was visiting some of my other friends earlier in the day." Naruto remarked back, grimacing thinking to what had happened, before taking a restrained sip.

"I know that look Naruto. Spill. What happened?" Iruka asked.

"Well… it happened like this-"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Dammit Akamaru! Stop moving around so much, what is it?" Kiba said from atop of Akamaru's form.

"Arf! Arf!"

"What!? Naruto's back? Where?" Kiba asked, looking around.

Suddenly the blonde came into sight. Kiba nearly fell off of Akamaru, clearly shocked by the change that his friend had made. He only prayed to god that Hinata wouldn't see him, because if she did, he would have to kiss his chances with her goodbye."

Shino looked up and stared at Naruto, well Kiba assumed that he was staring at Naruto, with those creepy huge sunglasses you never could be sure where the bug nin was looking.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba remarked as the blonde passed by.

Naruto gave him a look of total and utter confusion. 'Dude. Who is this guy… and why is he talking to me? And what's with the huge ass dog, and… OH SHIT!' "IS THAT AKAMARU!" Naruto boomed. Nearly knocking the dog nin off of his beloved pet.

Shino sweat dropped, or at least we assumed he did. Shino doesn't have many expressions. Kiba stuck his fingers in his ears and swirled them around in an attempt to gain back his hearing. From this point on things became a little hectic. Hinata showed up to where the three boys were standing. Taking one look at Naruto she fainted dead away, falling into Kiba's arms, where he happily held her. Unfortunately for Kiba, her cousin happened upon the seen. The safety of his cousin the main point in Neji's mind, he rushed after Kiba, intent on causing the nin harm for attempting to violate the heiress. Kiba ran as fast as he could to flee the scene, with Neji hot on his heels.

Assuming that it was a race to see who would catch Kiba Lee joined in the fray, leaping for joy, while muttering about 'youthfulness' and 'exuberance', while Kiba screamed, because of the green beast casing him. Akamaru who didn't wish to see his master decimated leaped in as well attempting to save him not only from Neji but also Lee. Tenten and Shino sat by the side calmly observing the confusion while Naruto tried to wake Hinata up. He luckily managed to do so, just before she looked at him, and fainted again. Chouji, Shikamaru, and Ino entered the scene with Sakura tagging along chatting to Ino when they spotted Naruto.

Chouji dropped his last chip, while Shikamaru muttered something about blondes being too troublesome to be worth the effort. Ino and Sakura were within seconds attached to Naruto's arms. Sakura spoke about how Naruto was her teammate and now that he was back that they should spend more time together. While Ino spouted on about how 'we blondes should stick together', and 'how cute our little blonde babies would be.'

Kiba arrived back with a very Green Lee hanging onto his shoulder, while Kiba had a black eye and Neji had a huge tear out of his shirt. While Akamaru was attempting to digest the material. They all got to talking about Naruto adventures, and some of his amazing new techniques.

It was when Ino and Sakura brought up a certain topic that Naruto ran into some problems.

"So Naruto are you-" Sakura started.

"Dating?" Ino finished.

Naruto felt a blush come on to his face. He attempted to cover it with his hand, but to no avail. The teens had already seen.

"Awah! You are! That's totally not fair…so who's the lucky girl?" Sakura asked, her eyes bright with excitement, but holding a tinge of disappointment.

"Well you see… I- I DON'T THINK I- No not really, and well-" Naruto began, but just couldn't finish. 'I can't call what Jiraya-sama and I did "dating" I mean. It was more like mutual lust. Its not like we love each other or anything, just an attraction. So I'm not dating… definitely not.'

"Spit it out Naruto." Kiba said.

"I'm not dating." Naruto remarked, giving his head a firm nod.

"So just fooling around then?" Ino said jokingly.

Naruto choked, and sputtered. His face resembling a rose in full bloom.

The teens stared wide eyed in shock. "I was joking." Ino said.

"Ha! So Naruto is actually getting some. I never thought I'd see the day where the baka got any action." Kiba remarked with a laugh.

"Well as least he's getting some, unlike you Inuzuka." Ino remarked bitterly.

Naruto thought that he was going to faint due to the giant rush of blood to his head. 'I'm going to die. I'm actually going to die, and on my grave they'll put: Naruto Uzumaki, the greatest ninja to have ever lived, destined to become the next Hokage. If only he hadn't died of embarrassment.'

Kiba growled. "Oh Yeah! Well at least I'm not the village slut like you Ino."

Ino looked absolutely appalled.

"Don't call her a slut dog-breathe!" Sakura yelled, putting an arm around her friend to comfort her.

Shikamaru sighed and muttered troublesome. Chouji ate another chip enjoying the show. Hinata stared on appalled at the fight between friends, but too shy to say anything. Neji merely looked on impassively. TenTen was fuming at the fact that Kiba would make such a wild accusation, even though it was probably right. Lee was crying tears over the lack of youthfulness. Shino… well Shino was just being Shino. As for

Naruto, well Naruto had had enough, it was noon and he was hungry.

"Ma, Ma. You guys shouldn't be fighting. We're all friends after all. Well I've got to go now… my stomach calls." Naruto said, while his tummy gave a low rumble.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"From there we headed to Ichiraku's. Where you found me. I guess Sakura and Ino followed me. I wasn't really paying attention, I was really hungry." Naruto said as he finished his story.

Iruka nodded his head, appraisingly. "So Naruto… what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked.

Naruto blushed. "Well, you see sensei… it's not that easy, and I'm not sure how you'll take it." Naruto said, twiddling his thumbs nervously in his lap.

'He's so cute, and fuckable when he's nervous. Wait. Crap. I can't say that! He's my little student, he's my Naruto. So not fuckable.' Iruka thought to himself. Naruto bit his lower lip in contemplation of what he'd say next. 'Scratch that. He's the most delicious piece of eye candy in the world, and I want him right here, right now.'

Iruka became flushed with the thoughts that his inner dialogue was giving him. He however restrained himself, unable to even think of betraying Naruto's trust. Plus he wasn't even sure if Naruto even liked males.

"I like… MEN!" Naruto finally blurted out. His face becoming so red Iruka was positive that Naruto had drained other body parts to obtain the color.

Iruka gave Naruto a smile, and reached over the table to huge the younger male. "There's nothing wrong with you liking men Naruto." He said giving him a genuine smile.

"There isn't?" Naruto asked, his blush receding, much to the happiness of Iruka. 'I don't know if I could stop myself from jumping him if he keeps blushing in that cute way.'

"No. Nothing wrong what so ever." Iruka said.

Naruto gave him a heart-warming smile, which brightened the room. Iruka felt a tug on his heart strings.

"So when did you realize?" Iruka asked.

"When Jiraya jerked me off in the forest, and then we proceeded to blow each other." Naruto remarked calmly… before realizing what he said, covering his mouth then smashing his head into the table repeatedly.

Iruka stared wide eyed, his heart stopping in his chest. Naruto was freaking out over his sensei's reaction assuming that he was disgusted with him. In fact it was the opposite. Such a wide array of tantalizing pictures came to Iruka's mind that he had been forced to shut down for a moment to allow them to sink in. And once they did Iruka was sporting a nosebleed.

Naruto took one look at the blood dribbling down his sensei's nose and his eyes widened. "HENTAI! Your just as bad as Jiraya!" He yelled.

Iruka gave an uncharacteristic smirk, and crawled over the table on all fours towards a wide-eyed Naruto who was slowly inching backwards, using his butt and hands.

Naruto's hands slipped and his back hit the floor. In the mere seconds that he had fallen Iruka's body was right over his. One of Iruka's leg's in-between Naruto's own, and one of his hands beside Naruto's head, while the other rested near his shoulder.

"Iruka-sensei… what are you doing?" Naruto asked in a quiet voice. His heart beating a million miles an hour.

"What does it look like I'm doing Naruto?" Iruka asked his face inching ever closer to Naruto's own.

The teen went through a series of conflicting emotions. He really wanted to be with Iruka, and at the moment he really wanted him, but there would be a difference if he were to be with this sensei. He loved Iruka, no longer like a father, but he knew that Iruka no matter what would be in his life. He really truly loved the man, and he wasn't sure if moving this relationship on to another level would change things. If they could still remain close, or if they would date, would there be a connection between the two or would they merely become casual lovers? Naruto head was spinning, when Iruka came closer. In a split second Naruto made his decision. Moving his head up he pressed his soft pink lips to his senseis.

Iruka was slightly surprised by Naruto's actions. He hadn't expected him to actually make a move. If anything he was just trying to get a rise out of him and see how he reacted. But this was beyond anything he hoped for.

"Naruto… Do you want this?" Iruka asked. His one seductive smile turning serious, and questioning.

Naruto lightly nibbled on his own bottom lip, before closing his eyes and nodding. "Iruka sensei, what happens after though? What are we going to be?" Naruto asked, his voice soft.

"Whatever you want us to be Naruto. I'll be there for you to support what ever decision you make. Regardless if you want to be with me. Or if this is just a one time thing. I think you're a little young to start dating but-"

Naruto laughed and gave a mischievous grin, "So I'm old enough to… do this." He said pushing his torso to rub against the brunette's erection. Making Iruka let out a moan. "But not old enough to date? I think you have your priorities mixed up Sensei." Naruto said drawing out the last word, seductively.

Iruka gave out a chuckle, lowering himself a little more, and caressing Naruto's soft smooth hair with one of his fingers. "I see what you mean."

"Can we just wait and see?" Naruto asked.

"That seems like a good idea." Iruka said before swooping his head down to claim Naruto's sweet lips as his own.

The brunette stroked Naruto's hair, pressing his lips against the blondes in a possessive manner. Taking some initiative in the situation he brushed the bottom lips of Naruto's mouth with his tongue, asking for entrance. Naruto gladly opened his mouth allowing the older shinobi in, drawing him deeper with his own tongue. Naruto moaned into the kiss. Iruka tasted like cinnamon, it was absolutely delicious.

At hearing Naruto's little moans and whimpers, Iruka pressed his erection into Naruto's own. Causing the small teen to gasp and thrust back in reaction. The two began to grind their bodies together in a seductive dance. Iruka falling on top of Naruto and the two rolling on the floor, bumping and thrusting to get closer. There just wasn't enough contact.

Iruka moved his fingers under the material of the fish net shirt, pulling it off. Naruto replicated his actions and took a step further to rid his sense of his pants. The older shinobi was now looking as a very aroused Naruto stripping off his pants in front of him. 'He's wearing leather, what, did you expect him to wear boxers?' Iruka thought to himself. Still a little shocked that Naruto would wear thong underwear. 'I bet its all that perverts doing. I'll have to have a talk with him later, so I can praise the ground he walks on.'

Iruka's inner dialogue stopped as soon as he felt a tug on his boxers, and a mischievous glint in Naruto's eyes. Raising an eyebrow Iruka soon saw the blonde Kitsune remove his boxers with flourish. Before turning an intense shade of red. Staring right back at him was an extremely pleased Iruka jr. Who wanted to play.

Iruka smiled briefly at Naruto's discomfort. 'He's still having some trouble coming to terms with his orientation. Either that or he's intimidated by size.'

"Your so… large Iruka sensei." Naruto said, a worried look coming into his eyes. "Is that going to fit in…"

Iruka's eyes widened as he realized what Naruto was asking. "You mean you want to?" Iruka asked.

Naruto blushed and nodded, "Ero-sennin told me that you always remember your first, so I should make sure its with someone I love."

Iruka felt a tug on his heart. 'Naruto loves me, and he's willing to give me so much. I couldn't ask for anything more in life.' Iruka felt tears coming to his eyes as he passionately kissed Naruto. Pulling him into his arms.

Iruka began to kiss Naruto's neck, trailing down from his jaw, to his collar bone, to his chest. The teen shuttered as he felt a pair of lips envelop a pink nipple. Teasing the bud into hardness. He let out a loud moan when he felt a gentle nip, and a hand encircling the other with the lightest of touches. Naruto pulled down the body of the elder shinobi and pressed their forms together. Both let out growls as their heated erections brushed together. The two rocked, and pressed, and explored each other bodies. Iruka suddenly stopped, pulling away from Naruto. Naruto gave him a dazed and confused look.

"We had better move to your bedroom, unless you want your fist time on the floor of your living room." Iruka remarked, offering his hand to Naruto who eagerly took it.

"Hai, Sensei." Naruto said, knowing how much referring to Iruka as his sensei turned the teacher on. He attempted a little sway in his step, wiggling his butt, but was stopped by a pair of strong arms at lifted him off his feet, and into the bedroom. Gently placing him on the bed Iruka then pounced on his prey.

The brunette took some time to fully appreciate the wonderful sight before him. The blondes cheeks were fully flushed, a light sheen of sweat laying across his perfect body, and the red and pink tinge to Naruto's abused lips. He was in one word. Perfect.

"Are you ready for this Naruto?" Iruka asked, willing to stop if the younger decided that they had gone far enough. He was sure that he would die if he had to stop, but he loved Naruto, and would do anything to make him happy.

"Yes sensei. Please." Naruto said looking deep into Iruka's eyes, a clear mixture of lust, love and trust displayed in his cerulean orbs.

Iruka nodded. "Do you have anything I could use as lube?"

Naruto frowned as if deep in thought. "I don't think so sensei." Naruto finally replied.

'Damn that is going to make this diff- HOLY FUCK!' Iruka thought as Naruto wrapping his hand and his mouth around Iruka's erection, giving it a through licking. He finally removed his mouth, and left the member slick with saliva.

"There you go. Homemade lube." Naruto remarked giving Iruka a cheeky look.

Iruka blushed, "I still have to prepare you. Here, suck." He said presenting his fingers.

Naruto raised an eyebrow but followed the command just the same, drenching the fingers in saliva, while Iruka watched on in fascination as a swift tongue thoroughly violated his fingers. "Now this is going to hurt a little, but I promise that the pain gets better, and it will begin to feel really good, ok?"

"Don't worry Iruka sensei. I trust you." The blonde said, spreading his legs to allow Iruka access.

He felt a finger move around his puckered entrance, and slowly shift in. Naruto didn't feel a thing. 'I've had had worse pain getting up in the morning and stubbing a toe.' After swirling to digit around for a few moments, the anticipation got to be too much, and he inserted a second finger. Naruto grunted. 'Ok… that hurts a little bit more then the toe, but I can bear with it.' Iruka began to scissor the digits, causing Naruto to whimper at the intrusion. Iruka grimaced as he added the third and final finger. Naruto gritted his teeth, 'Owww, ok, ok. I get it, it hurts now. Oh please let this get better.' Iruka saw Naruto's discomfort and tried to remedy it. He gave Naruto a deep kiss, and wiped away the tears forming in his eyes, with his thumb. He reached down and began to stroke the younger blonde between his legs. Naruto let out an appreciative moan.

Iruka felt a bead of sweat fall down his brow as he began to pump the fingers in and out for the tight space. Naruto no longer felt in pain, in fact he was thrusting back into the fingers, revealing in the pressure they created. 'I don't know if I can hold back any longer, I hope he's ready.'

"Naruto? Are you-"

"Yes, please Iruka sensei." Naruto panted out, his eyes at half-mast, and a healthy sheen covering his body.

The brunette withdrew his fingers, to get a whimper of protest from the blonde underneath him. Iruka gave a smile, and gave Naruto a tender kiss on the lips, causing the teen to give him a wide smile. Looking deep into the cerulean orbs, Iruka slowly pressed into the hot tight entrance. Naruto bit his bottom lip from the pain, and his eyes began to well up with tears, some falling to stream down his cheek in a glimmering cascade. Iruka pressed tender kisses to his cheeks, wiping away the tears with his lips. He stayed very stil once fully sheathed, only moving to kiss the lids of Naruto's eyes.

The teen shinobi opened his eyes to look up into his sensei's love filled gaze. He felt the beat of his heart quicken. Naruto grabbed a hold of Iruka's hand, giving it a slight squeeze before moving his head up to take his lips in a passionate kiss that sparked the brunettes lust again.

"Move." Naruto commanded, but in a lighter tone.

Iruka nodded his head and began to thrust into the hot cavern, revealing in the little whimpers and moans Naruto gave out. 'He's vocal in life, so it makes sense that he's vocal in bed. I just thought he would be a little loud-'

"FUCK IRUKA! AHHHHHH." Naruto screamed out, effectively deafening his sensei.

The brunette smiled, happy to have found the one place that would send Naruto over the edge. He felt a pair of long legs wrap around his waist to pull him deeper. He let out a deep moan, almost a growl.

"Harder! Sensei!" Naruto whined.

Pushing Naruto back to the bed, he lifted the blondes tan legs and placed them at his shoulders, thrusting back in with much more force. Sending Naruto in a convulsion of moans, whimpers, and squeals of delight as he exuberantly thrust into his teacher's movements.

The two were a moaning, hot, pair of connected bodies, using so much force that the bed was happily smashing against the wall, sure to leave a dent, if it didn't just go straight through the wall entirely.

"Ahhh… Sensei!" Naruto yelled, as he bit his lip in delight, after Iruka brushed against his prostate again.

"Fuck. So tight Naruto." Iruka groaned as the teen clenched around his heated member.

Increasing his pace Iruka smashed back into the blonde beneath him. He felt a pair of hands streaking nails down his back, which only proceeded to make him even more aroused. He felt Naruto nearing his end, his grip on the member tightening to an almost unbearable state, Iruka was going to come in less then a moment. Moving to hit Naruto prostate right on, he leaned down and captured Naruto lips in the moment of completion. Naruto screamed into his mouth, as he spattered across his sensei's dark hard abs, as the older nin came hard into the blonde's body. His essence coating the hot tight inner walls of the teen.

Iruka reluctantly pulled out before he became hard again. Laying beside the blonde ninja panting hard. He smiled and turned over to press a sweet kiss on the younger ninjas lips.

"So how was it?" Iruka sensei asked.

"The best I ever had." Naruto said with a laugh.

Iruka rolled his eyes, "That's because it's the only you've ever had." He said giving Naruto a small bonk on the head.

"Yeah. Well I'd still give you an A+ sensei." The blonde said giving a cheeky smile.

"How about some extra credit then?" Iruka asked, moving his body back over the teens.

"Now this is the type of work I like." Naruto said moving to kiss the older nin.

Unknown to the two chuunin's, there was a very aroused, and slightly peeved off ninja hovering just outside the window.

'A+? Well Naruto, I guess you'll have to do your homework, and I'm just the teacher to help.' The silver haired shinobi thought to himself before adjusting his hiate, and leaving the scene.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: Well… It didn't work out the way I wanted…

Conscience: What did you want?

Me: I'm quite sure… but that wasn't it exactly. I'm not sure if I like it. ;

Conscience: Not only are you crazy, but I have to live with you.

Me: Yeah… but then again talking to you probably isn't healthy. I think I'm already crazy from that.

Anyways review. You still have the Kakashi one to go through… as well as JirayaKakashiIrukaNaruto one. :p


	3. Extra Help

Naruto let out a large yawn, and a slight shiver as he awoke that morning. His entire frame was freezing, 'Damn, why is it so cold in here? Did I open a window? Wait…' The blonde haired bishie looked down to discover that not only was he missing his blanket, but he was also stark naked. Turning to his side he observed a mess of silky brown hair splayed across one of his white pillows. 'Meeting held in Naruto's mind: a) You are naked, b) You are not alone in bed, c) Your legs are sticky, d) Your ass feels as if it has been attacked by Kakashi's thousand years of pain non-jutsu jutsu. Meeting adjourned. Congratulations Blondie you are no longer a virgin.'

Naruto felt a small grin seep onto his face. 'I'm no longer a virgin, I am no longer a virgin. Ha! Suck on that Kiba! Wait… Oh. My. God. I am no longer a virgin, and it was… I…ru…ka…. Sensei.' The teen flushed a bright red as he brought his knees up to cover his naked body.

"Mmm…"

Naruto turned to view the silky chest of his former sensei slowly being revealed by the dip in the blanket, as it fell to lie against his rock hard abs, slowly dipping lower to reveal… Naruto gulped before turning away, his eyes opened wide in shock and awe. 'How in the hell did that fit in me?'

The blonde shinobi jumped as he felt a hand caress the sides of his hips, and a hot breathe on his neck. "I-ru-ka sensei!" Naruto squealed in indignation.

The blonde fell back into a pair of strong arms that wrapped themselves around his waist. He felt a warm chin place itself on his shoulder, nudging the soft smooth skin of his neck with his nose Iruka sensei took a deep breathe, and nuzzled closer to his little blonde shinobi.

"How are you feeling?" Iruka asked in a husky voice, sleep still lingering in his tone.

Naruto smiled, and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers together. "I've felt better. But it was more then worth it." He admitted.

"I don't want to pressure you… But do you remember our conversation from last night?" Iruka asked, caressing Naruto's back in small circles to ease the pain.

"You mean the one where you asked if I wanted to take a try at changing positions?" Naruto asked, his face the picture of innocence.

"No baka!" Iruka said, giving the top of Naruto's head a small hit. "The only where you asked where this relationship is leading."

"Oh… that conversation." Naruto lay in his teachers arms, twirling a strand of brown hair in his fingers. He slowly dropped the piece, and gave Iruka's hand a little squeeze. "I really do love you Iruka sensei… but-"

"Its far to early to make such a large decision on commitment, especially when there are the feelings of two people who have been good friends since the longest time at stake." Iruka finished.

"Matta. How did you know what I was going to say Iruka sensei?" Naruto asked truly astonished.

"Because I have known you for so long Naruto. I figured that would be your answer. I fully support it. Your far too young to be making a decision to stay with someone for the good portion of your life. Your not ready for the commitment. You also shouldn't buckle down with me simply because I am the first person you slept with. I say get out, explore some more. If you still decide in the end that you want to be with me, then I'll be waiting, but should you decide to pick someone else or take a different route I understand and will support you. That's what you do for someone you love."

Naruto felt hot tears stream down his face, not only over the declaration of love from his best friend, his former teacher and now lover, but also from the support and understanding that the teacher had for him. He was truly blessed to have such an amazing teacher in his life.

"Thank you Iruka sensei. For everything." Naruto said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"No thank you Naruto. Your love is all I could ever hope for." Iruka said, placing a chaste kiss on the sun blessed skin of his favorite blonde shinobi.

Naruto snuggled his form to fit compactly against his former sensei's, their bodies molding together as if in a dance. Calmly laying against the body behind him, the blonde enjoyed feeling relaxed and loved for once in his life. He could just spend, forever laying in the strong comforting arms- Holy mother fucker.

"DAMMIT!" Naruto yelled flying out of Iruka's grip and speeding towards the bathroom sending the brunette back into the headboard in a tumble of pillows and blankets.

"What's wrong?" Iruka asked quickly getting to his feet.

" I'm going to be late for a meeting with Kakashi sensei and Sakura. Ero-sennin is going to kill me!" Naruto yelled from the bathroom, the sounds of running water echoing through the apartment.

Iruka groaned and got to his feet. He felt like total and utter crap and his ears were still ringing slightly from the volume that the little blonde had pushed through his lungs. 'I feel sorry for the poor neighbors. They must be just as tired as I am.' The brunette thought to himself.

He heard a slight hum coming from the shower as steam filled the room. Peeking his head in ever so slightly he was met with a sopping wet sponge to the face.

"YOU! OUT! NO MORE FOR YOU! NO TOUCHIE" Naruto yelled at his former sensei. Slightly aggravated from his rush and the constant pain in his ass. Apparently the sadistic bastard inhabiting his body thought it was funny to allow everything to heal itself. In the meantime the young shinobi would have to make due, abet with a slight limp.

Iruka closed the door with a sigh. No matter how much Naruto had grown physically he was still the little blonde idiot he had come to respect and love. 'I guess some things don't change… and I'm glad."

"IRUKA-SENSEI! WILL YOU BUY ME SOME RAMEN?"

'And then again…'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

Naruto arrived at the training grounds in a huff to observe Kakashi sitting on the bridge. It was the same bridge where team seven would have usually met before heading out for missions, or conferencing before setting out to train. A wave of nostalgia drifted over the blonde. Sobering Naruto to the gravity at what had happened in the past years. 'Sasuke you complete and utter bastard, even if I have to go to the ends of the earth and back to retrieve you I will, and it starts here, and now. I will prove myself in this test, and I'll train harder then ever to get you back. That's my way of the ninja.'

Kakahi observed Naruto caught deep in contemplation. 'Well that's unusual, I guess the blond actually does think.' He observed that younger shinobi had grown over the years, his face was leaner, yet still held the innocence that was an Uzumaki trademark. He had matured, he didn't appear to be the brash genin that the teacher had taught before. No… Naruto had come into his own. His time with Jiraya had served him well. 'If the super pervert had anything to do with Naruto's time with Iruka then no doubt he taught him something a little more then jutsu's.'

"Ma. Ma. Naruto-kun. At a time like this is it up to the sensei to yell, 'Your Late!'?" Kakashi asked with a hidden smile.

Naruto woke up from his revere and returned the smile with a grin of his own, "Sorry Kakashi sensei, I got lost on the road of life."

The silver haired jounin let out a quiet chuckle and motioned for Naruto to come over and join him. "Now that we've got the introduction out of the way… How have you been? Done any good pranks lately?" Kakashi asked.

"No… I haven't been back for long, and people have been keeping me fairly busy." Naruto replied honestly.

"People like… Iruka?" Kakashi added slyly.

The blondes breath caught in his throat and he was mere seconds away from hyperventilating. 'Oh god. Does he know? Does everyone know? Is it that clear that I lost my virginity? Is there a sticker on my butt that says, Iruka inserted here?'

"Its just that he seemed very disheartened when you left, and was anxiously looking forward to your return. He used to brag about your accomplishments in the letters you wrote to him." Kakashi added, aware of the discomfort he had caused with the original question. 'This is going to be fun, he seems to be easy to rile up. Hmmm, but to take the direct route with my intentions or to sneak around them is the question, but at the same time I have to establish his current relationship with the brunette. Hmmm… this could be a harder mission then I had originally anticipated. But oh how I love challenges.'

Naruto let out an almost inaudible sigh of relief. 'Oh thank god. He doesn't know, he was just making an astute observation. Damn Kakashi and his sexy intelligence. Wait. No! Naruto. Stop this. It was one thing with Jiraya sensei, and Iruka Sensei, but Kakashi? I mean he doesn't even swing that way, and even if he did… well. It would just never happen. It shouldn't happen! I just slept with Iruka an I refuse to become the towns man whore, physical attraction be damned I will not sleep with Kakashi.'

'I am so going to sleep with that blonde.' Kakashi thought, watching Naruto pouting slightly.

"Yeah, Iruka sensei kept me fairly busy." Naruto responded.

"I bet I can keep you even busier." Kakashi said, moving closer.

A giant red flush went across Naruto's cheeks, as he began to slowly burst into flames. Which then devoured his body and left a pile of his small ashes on the ground.' The tombstone of Naruto Uzumaki read: He had so much promise, so much potential, if only he hadn't died from perverted mental images.'

The young blonde shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of his tempting visions of Kakashi keeping him busy while be leaned against the ledge of the bridge.

"Where's Sakura, Ero-sennin, and Tsunade Baa-chan? I thought they would be heading over for the assessment?" Naruto asked.

"They did. Over two hours ago. They even calculated in case I was late. No trust these days I tell you. Anyway they weren't expecting you to be late, so when you didn't show up Jiraya offered to assess Sakura himself while I waited up here to assess you myself."

"YOU ACTUALLY LET THAT PERVERTED MAN GO ANYWHERE NEAR SAKURA? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!?" Naruto screeched.

"Ma Ma Naruto. Not so loud." 'Although I knew he had that lung power, poor Iruka , his ears must be still ringing.' "Tsunade is there, and trust me. If Jiraya tries anything, Sakura has an amazing left hook. She'll teach him a lesson if Tsunade doesn't."

The blonde shinobi nodded his head in a reluctant agreement. "So are we heading off to the training grounds Kakashi sensei?"

"I thought a change in scenery was in order. So within that decision I booked the forest of death for our little training session. Not only will you have to work to find me, but we'll also be out there for a series of days. Assessing your survival training, your information gathering abilities, your tracking abilities, your trap setting abilities, as well as your taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu fighting abilities. Essentially its an all around assessment of your improvement. You will have three days to get this one bell off of me." The jounin said dangling a shiny silver ball in front of Naruto's face. "Are you up for the task?"

Naruto gave Kakashi a large smile and nodded his head, "I'm ready for anything."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

Two days into the evaluation and Naruto was exhausted. He had first encountered Kakashi when he was trapped in a spider web, he was just about to break free when he felt a pair of greedy hands snake up and down his sides. He almost swore that Kakashi was molesting him, until he felt the loss of weight from when his weapons and scroll pouch was taken off. The damn silver haired bastard had taken the majority of his weapons leaving him with a mere kunei, his own hidden katana, one summoning scroll for foods, as well as three throwing stars that Naruto had hidden up his sleeve.

The second time that the blonde met up with Kakashi was when he was bathing before heading to bed, the damn bastard stood staring at him naked in the water. Naruto was almost positive that the man was checking him out, until his clothing was stolen, and his campsite decimated. The he was positive that the man was just smirking at him as he mocked the poor blonde's predicament. Luckily he had taken his Katana into the water with him to wash off the blood from his recent kill for dinner. He also had all hi old clothes stored in the items scroll that he had brought along with him unfortunately they weren't in the best condition, but they were better then walking around naked. He kept the scroll well hidden, due to the silver haired pervert's being a kleptomaniac.

The last and final time the two met up Naruto decided he had enough. It was the dawn of the morning of the third day. It was do or die time. Either he got that bell and was given permission from Tsunade to take his jounin test, or he failed and forced to stay behind while all others surpassed him. He would be too weak to take on Sasuke if he couldn't buckle down and beat Kakashi, but damn if the man wasn't the most aggravating, bothersome, annoying, perverted, and hottest piece of man flesh to ever grace this good earth. The man oozed sex from his very pores. He simply had it all, a sexy body, half lidded bedroom eyes, a mask that screamed 'Look at me, I'm mysterious', and a grin that despite the mask you knew graced his lips the majority of the time and made you want to melt into a puddle of happiness on the ground. In summary, Naruto was fucked, or at least he wished he could be.

The man was simply too distracting to even allow the blonde half a moment of thought before he would flex an arm, or bat and eye, or caress an exposed portion of flesh during a confrontation. They had fought a total of three full out battles within the first two days, all of which ended up with Naruto tied up. The first was a tree, where he had wires digging into his skin, he had been forced to shimmy out of his clothing to even consider getting free, luckily his change back into his old baggy clothes provided enough bulk for him to easy slip from the wires.

The second confrontation ended up with Naruto's hand tied above his head as he hung from a rather large branch. The third confrontation ended with the poor shinobi straddled by his sensei and slowly tied to the ground spread eagle, with his arms outstretched with chakra wires. While the teacher did a quick pat down searching for any weapons he could steal and use.

Needless to say, the blonde was pissed. Not only was he stuck in a crappy forest with a hot perverted teacher that gave him worse ideas then the ones found in Jiraya's novels, but he was tired, hungry, annoyed and extremely horny. The fox inside the unfortunate chuunin had a taste of sexuality and was impatient to give it another go. Its extremely hard to concentrate on a fight when there's a fox inside of you providing play by play commentary of how your sensei looked in those pants, or how wonderful it would be if he had tied you to a tree and had his malicious rough way with you. While he bent your over and took you again and again. That seemed to be the favored position of the red furball.

The beast also seemed to insist that he find as many partners as possible to be able to narrow it down for matting season. He would need a strong dominant lover, who had great stamina like himself, and an almost insatiable sex drive. Otherwise the blonde would soon tire of his lover and be forced to leave. Naruto however personally wanted something more. He wanted someone who cared about him, for more then just a quick 'wham, bam, thank you Godaime' he wanted sensitivity, but he also wanted rough, and he wanted to try a variety of things. There was no one around that even came close to that description.

Sighing Naruto turned from his perch on the tree to observe Kakashi walking below. He was oblivious to the blonde hovering above him. Naruto had taken steps to conceal his chakra, and was working double time to keep it going. 'If I can catch him off guard… then I can pin him and- Wait… no! Not that! Why mind? Why do you forsake me!' Naruto cursed himself mentally for the very vivid images that came to mind when he thought of the many things he could do while straddling his teachers waist. One such image provided was of him riding Kakashi sensei's rock hard erection. His body pushing up and down on the weeping member as his teacher greedily ran his hands over his chest. He could almost feel the hands caressing him as he thrust back down, impaling himself over and over again.

Naruto's blue eyes filled with lust, as he bit his lip. 'There is no fucking way I'm hard. Oh crap. Dammit, there's no way I can take care of this with Kakashi near by. I can't leave because he'll sense me and my element of surprise will be thrown off. Dammit Jiraya. I'm nearly as perverted as you now. Why did you have to let it rub off on me.' Naruto thought, mentally cursing the toad sannin.

Meanwhile some where near the Konoha bathhouses a white haired man sneezes, alerting the women of the bath of his presence. 'Hmmm…" he thought while running away from the hordes of furious females, 'someone must be thinking about me. Hope its someone cute.'

Naruto let out a small groan, as his erection bushed against the material of his pants. Kakashi heard the noise from the tree and moved his position. Swiftly transporting his body behind Naruto with the barest of movements.

Naruto could almost feel the hot breath on his neck of the silver haired shinobi. "Nnnn… Kakashi Sensei."

"Yes, Naruto?" the cheeky jounin asked with a smirk playing on his lips.

"AHHHH!" The blonde screamed, sending himself tumbling off the edge of the tree. The shinobi closed his eyes waiting for his impact with the ground, but it never came.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see Kakashi holding onto him by his leg and pulling him back onto the tree with one quick tug. The blonde fell back into his sensei's arms where he was held for a brief tension and electricity filled moment.

"Ummm… Kakashi-sensei… what are you doing?" Naruto asked softly.

"Merely saving a student from a serious injury, you didn't want me to let you fall did you?"

"No… its not that I mean… WHY IS YOUR HAND ON MY ASS?!" Naruto yelled puffing his cheeks out in indignation, his face turning a bright red.

"Oh… would you rather I move it somewhere else… like perhaps here?" Kakashi said a sadistic smile spreading across his face, as his hand slid over the material covering Naruto's thigh.

The blonde shuddered, and took in a few short breathes, his entire frame shivering with anticipation.

"Ne. Kakashi-sensei… what are you doing?" He asked, a blush fluttering across the already red cheeks of the blonde.

"Just giving you a lesson. You like lessons don't you?" Kakashi asked, his hand sliding up the material of Naruto's ridiculous old orange jacket and unzipping the material. His fingers snaked over the black tank under the jacket, lifting the material to play with and exposed nipple. The blonde let out a squeak followed by a moan.

"Why are you doing this Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked between pants of hot air.

"Because. You so graciously went to your other sensei's for help. But not to me. I felt offended. After all I have much more to offer then the other two."

A blush flushed across the blondes cheeks, as he bit his plump bottom lip. "You know about Jiraya sensei, and Iruka sensei?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Kakashi replied honestly. Pulling Naruto into his lap, and stroking the whisker marks adorning his red cheeks.

"B-but how?"

"I saw you with Iruka and I over heard you talking with him about your time with Jiraya." Kakashi said, dipping his head down with his fingers poised on the edge of his mask.

Naruto pulled back before the man could move any closer. "Y-Y- YOU SAW ME WITH IRUKA SENSEI!" He yelled. His face was almost ready to fully combust with the heat gathering there.

"Calm down chibi. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Quite frankly it was one of the more arousing scenes I have ever played witness to in my life. You made such delightful sounds each time he thrust into you." The silver haired jounin stated, as his hand snaked forward to caress the bulge forming in the blonde's pants.

Naruto had a quick meeting within his mind as to what his third tombstone would read. At the moment it was a toss up between "Naruto Uzumaki, a great ninja, if only he hadn't died of embarrassment' or 'Uzumaki Naruto, the best ninja who ever lived, if only he hadn't died of horneyness.'

"Ahhhh… Kakashi sensei." Naruto mewled as he felt the hand unzip his pants to caress the blondes awakening member. "Nhhh… Stop. We shouldn't. I mean I can't. Me, and Iruka, and then there's Jiraya, and your still- But then again, oh and Sakura what would she think. I just can't see this-"

A pair of hot lips effectively silenced the teen. Naruto melted when he felt a tongue caress his plump bottom lip. The blonde hesitantly opened his lips only to have all his will power melt away with each experienced stroke and caress of Kakashi's talented tongue. Naruto felt like he was one fire. There wasn't a portion of his mouth that hadn't been molested, there was no nook or cranny left untouched. He was so enthralled by the lip of the man before him that he barely noticed the pair of hands wandering around his body until he felt a gentle tug on his member.

Naruto gasped and pulled away slightly, a small trail of saliva travelling from his mouth to the god before him. His lips were moist and looking slightly abused, his once spiked blonde hair was now tousled, his eyes opened at half-mast and a red tinge flitted across his cheeks. In short, Naruto was indeed a molestable delicious chibi.

"Kakashi sensei…"

"Yes Naruto?" Kakashi asked, fully prepared for the blonde to tell him to stop. Despite how much he wanted to push the blonde into the nearest tree and screw him senseless he would never force himself on the teen. Mentally preparing himself for the rejection that was soon to follow he was met by a pair of pink lips harshly pressed against his own.

The blonde pulled away with a mischievous grin playing on his lips. "More."

Kakashi didn't need to be told twice. Releasing Naruto from his pants he proceeded to unzip his own. The blonde began to work on removing his jounin vest, tugging it from his body and throwing it to the ground below. Almost viciously the teen ripped the pants from his body. Kakashi groaned when he felt the cold air of the forest encompass his member.

Naruto looked on in happy disbelief. His sensei's body was amazing, scars traveled across parts of his muscled torso, and chest acting as a tribute to the vicious battles he had engaged in and proved his worth. Naruto was incredibly turned on my the scars and imperfections that marked the otherwise flawless body in front of him. It was something entirely different for the blonde. Any injury he ever gotten, no matter how severe was almost immediately healed by Kyuubi, leaving no trace that a wound was ever there. He wanted to feel what it was like to have something to remind you of all your wins and your losses.

Reaching forward he caressed a single line spanning from the jounin's abdomen to his left peck. It had healed quite nicely leaving only a white line that was slightly raised from the skin around it. Tipping his head forward he moved to lick the line his tongue lapping at the slightly raised edges. The teen happily mewled as he sucked on the once deadly wound, moving up to loving lick other former wounds, finally moving to his teacher's eye. He cautiously kissed the bottom of the wound, gazing into Kakashi's eyes to gage his reactions. He didn't seem displeased, just surprised. With assurances behind him Naruto continued on his quest to taste all of the silver haired man's scars. When he was sure he had discovered every last scar on the man's body he pulled away. Giving his teacher a lustful kiss, his hands fluttering over a few of the scars he had found on the man's back.

Kakashi gave a hearty chuckle when Naruto pulled back from the kiss. "So I'm guessing you like battle wounds." He asked, amusement ringing in his tone.

Naruto gave a small nod, "It's like seeing all of your memories, and your past battles mapped out before you. Its almost like being brought into the fight, feeling your blood pumping, and your heart racing… I almost wish I had some of my own, it's… sexy." The blonde said in almost a whisper.

"Well you missed one."

"Where?" The teen asked.

Kakashi inclined his head towards a specific area of his body. Naruto's eyes widened comically before he sputtered "Y-you- YOU PERVERT!"

The blonde shinobi raised his hand forward to slap Kakashi only to have the limb caught and pressed against the bark of the tree simultaneously with his other hand. His head was forced back into the tree along with the rest of his lithe tan body. The silver haired jounin held him in place with one had as his other moved to molest the supple skin of Naruto's thighs.

"Something makes me think you like it a little rough… don't you Naruto-kun." Kakashi said, his voice taking on a deep husky tone. "How about I punish you a little." The jounin lowered his head to nibble on Naruto's neck before taking a bite, and allowing the wound to heal with Kyuubi's tremendous power.

The blonde moaned in delight. He wrapped one of his legs around the side of his sensei's hips, pulling his body closer and allowing their two erections to thrust against on another. Naruto let out a growl, and thrust against Kakashi again, his animal instincts taking over after such forceful courting.

"More.: The blonde demanded.

Kakashi gave Naruto a questioning look before he nodded his head. Turning the blonde over and shoving him into the tree the jounin pulled on Naruto hips. Essentially he had Turned Naruto around so that he was now bracing his hands on the tree, while his ass was pulled towards his teacher. He wondered what Kakashi had in mind before he screamed in joy.

"AHHHH! KAKASHI!" H screamed.

Naruto felt the same talented tongue working around the muscle to his entrance, slowly pushing in and making the blonde moan in joy. Thrusting in and out of the hot cavern and changing from soft caresses to brutal assaults. The blonde felt as if he was doing to attack his teacher if he didn't take him soon.

"Dammit Kakashi, but if you don't fucking do this soon, so help me god I will do it myself."

The jounin raised an eyebrow at this comment, but he aims to please. Pushing the blonde around he looked into the cerulean orbs of the number one hyperactive ninja in all of Konoha, and god help him if he didn't think that the blonde was the most tempting sight he had ever seen. His blonde hair in disarray, but making him look amazingly beautiful, his lips were wet and abused, his eyes held a lustful hungry glaze, and he was panting for air.

"Are you sure?" He asked, quite honestly almost unable to contain himself for much longer.

The blonde nodded his head. Kakashi pushed him into the tree, his body sounding with a dull thud. He felt the silver haired shinobi enter him slowly at first, but all his honorable plans flew out the window as Naruto lowered himself from the tree right onto his sensei's pulsing erection. Both shinobi let out a howl of satisfaction. Naruto wrapped his legs around the jounin's waist, pulling their bodies closer as he rested his back against the tree. Kakashi thrust in and out of his student tight hot cavern, reveling in the heat and the pull of Naruto's muscles as he pulled out and their relaxation as he thrust back in.

"Harder Kakashi Sensei!"

"If you like it rough then rough you've got."

Kakashi slammed back into the blonde, sending a creaking noise throughout the tree. He continued his assault on the blonde, nibbling on his neck, and biting as well as lapping up the blood that came out around the edges.

Naruto was mewling like a wanton sex slave as his teacher ravaged his body, pummeling him into the tree. Letting out heartfelt groans when a particular area within his body was pressed. He could feel the rough layer of bark pressing against his back, and leaving little scratches. It only helped to increase his sensations. 'Maybe I am a masochist at heart. It's a wonder I didn't get a hard on when Sasuke put his fist through my chest if this is what a little bark does… but his bite is ten times better then his bark.' Naruto thought.

Kakashi felt himself coming to the edge, and felt extremely disappointed, he didn't want the moment to end. He loved the feeling of the blonde on his member, and he wanted more, more and more. Hell if he wasn't going to get it. 'Naruto brags about his stamina, now's the time for him to show it.' Pulling out and giving a hard thrust back in he smiled as he heard the blonde scream his name as he came across his war torn chest. The silver haired shinobi thrust once more before spilling his seed in the hot tunnel, he continued to thrust as he pumped the member for any remaining seed.

Naruto was panting in his arms. Despite the strength that Kakashi held there was no way he could continue to support the blonde in his arms after having such an intense orgasm. He moved his hands into a couple of seals and transported the pair to the forest floor. Where he moved to lay on his back, with the teen in his lap, the pair still connected together. Naruto shifted slightly on his perch before he felt the member still inside him awaken again.

"You want to go again pervert?" Naruto asked with a sly grin.

Kakashi gave him a perverted smile and nodded his head. Naruto experimentally lifted himself up and dropped his body down, as well as grinding forward. Suddenly a white light filled his eyes and senses. 'Holy crap, what the hell? I think I found the heaven of all positions. It hit, right on and…' Naruto thoughts were spun entirely out of control when he felt Kakashi push up into him, hitting the exact same spot again.

The jounin's hands wrapped themselves son Naruto hips and helped the blonde to lift and push back down, guiding him in his movements. Now in control Naruto decided he could set whatever pace he wanted, choosing to pick up the pace he was slamming his boy down harder and faster. Kakashi thought that if his dick weren't attached to him and one with him that it would decide to leave and just live with Naruto its whole life. The blonde was milking him for all he was worth. He seemed to also enjoy slowing it down to forcefully grind his body down, pushing the jounin's member deeper then it had ever gone before.

'Christ and this kid was still a virgin only two days ago… his learning abilities translate into all aspects of life I guess.' Kakashi thought. He fully enjoyed the sight of the blonde rocking his body above him. His blonde hair flying wildly around him, framing his face. The teen was panting harshly and his eyes were almost closed in sheer bliss. In certain moments Naruto's eyes would flash open and gaze at him in a thankful loving manner. He was enjoying himself immensely and he was no longer shy about letting his sensei hear it.

"Fuck. Ka-ka-shi! Ahhhh… more, more… more!" The blonde yelled out.

Deciding that Naruto was close and needed a little something more to send him over the edge Kakashi pushed the teen on his back and lifted his legs above his shoulders, thrusting deeply into the blonde over and over again, making him wail, growl and groan in pleasure. Pushing in one last time Kakashi bit the crook of Naruto's neck sending him over the edge at the same time that he released his load.

"KAKASHI!" The teen yelled, coming across the jounin's chest for the second time of that day.

Reluctantly Kakashi pulled out. Grabbing all of his clothing and picking up the lithe blonde in his arms.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked, still groggy from his orgasm.

"To get ourselves cleaned up."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The two now cleaned up and prepared were beginning the trek back to the village. Naruto hanging beside his teacher, both having decided that although sex together was fun and exciting and definitely a more then one time thing that an actual relationship between the two polar opposites would be impossible.

"So you stole my clothing so you could see me naked?" Naruto asked confused.

"No. Well, yes. It's both. I stole your clothes mostly for the reason I wanted to see you naked, but stealing items from a shinobi, such as their clothing can leave them vulnerable and unable to fight to the best of their abilities. You did extremely well considering."

"Enough so to pass?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Yes, you showed yourself to have made some excellent progress, and I think you are ready… but I can't pass you."

"WHY NOT?" Naruto asked his voice full of disbelief.

"You didn't get the bell." Kakashi stated pointing to his belt… which was empty.

"Did you mean this bell?" Naruto asked, dangling the small piece of silver in front of his teacher.

"How-"

"Simple. I took it off you when I ripped your pants off. Anything goes in love and war."

Kakashi gave Naruto a large smile, pulling down his mask to reveal his lips he leaned forward to capture the essence of the sweet blonde. Returning for a breathe of fresh air he re-adjusted his mask. "I think you'll make a fine jounin Naruto. You learned the number one rule of being a ninja."

"What's that Kakashi sensei?"

"Play on your enemies weak spots." He said with a small smirk before fondling the blondes sore ass.

A large thud followed by an exclamation of 'Pervert!' echoed through the forest.


	4. Teaching the Teachers

A week had passed since Naruto and Kakashi's little trip into the forest, and the poor blonde shinobi was exhausted. Not only did he have to deal with Jiraya and Iruka, but now he also had Kakashi on his back…More accurately Naruto was on his back. He was now forced to juggle three of his teachers, amidst his training and his own missions. Needless to say the poor chuunin was beginning to feel the wear and tear on his almost insurmountable stamina.

His life was hectic and he had almost no time to himself. 'I have no clue how girls manage to maintain multiple boyfriends, keeping them all satisfied, and yet still find the time to get together and hang out with their friends.' Naruto thought to himself.

Life since getting together with his three teachers was more then hectic. His day would begin with a visit from his favorite brunette. They would go have breakfast together followed by a quick snog back home. He would then leave for training with Kakashi and Sakura, with the silver haired shinobi dragging him deeper into the forest to have some fun while Sakura frantically searched for the pair. Slightly tired from the training and 'extra' attention he would then head to the hot springs to relax, only to meet up with his third sensei, who was looking for some more, 'inspiration.' Finally reaching his home the blonde would collapse on the bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, only to get up and do it all over again in the morning.

'This wouldn't be nearly as hard if I had just told them about one another, then perhaps I could have managed my time a little better, but as it stands, only Kakashi knows the whole story, and he's too much of a horn dog to even really care.' Naruto let out a small sigh as he snuggled into his pillow, willing himself to have a few minutes reprieve from his thoughts before he would be forced to face another exhausting day. 'Wait…'

"I'VE GOT IT!" The blonde yelled jumping to his feet. Giving a huge smile he moved his hands to make a series of seals. Two pops followed, when the smoke cleared Naruto had a large fox like grin adorning his face. 'Perfect. This will teach the teachers.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The day went along as usual, Iruka arrived early in the morning waiting for Naruto at his front door, only to be greeted by an enthusiastic jump and hug from his favorite blonde shinobi. Naruto nuzzled into the brunette's warm neck, soaking up the heat that emanated from the strong body.

"Ne… Iruka sensei… what do you say we skip breakfast today, and just stay in?" Naruto said breathfully, pressing his lithe body against that of his sensei.

Iruka nearly face vaulted at the forwardness of his sweet little blonde. Naruto had never been quite so aggressive in the past. If anything the brunette found himself being the one to make the first move.

"Ok Naruto… Let's- Ahhh!" Iruka yelled as he was quickly pulled by the blonde back to his own apartment, where his pants were nearly ripped off in Naruto's search for his keys. Grabbing them from his vest in the hope of sparing his clothing he swiftly handed the brass instrument to the teen. The blonde shoved the key in the lock, stepping inside.

Iruka stood outside the door for a moment, unsure as to enter or to just run away. A mere second later his decision was made for him as a hand popped out of the darkness to pull him inside. A mere squeak of protest was heard before the door slammed shut. The neighbors ran from their houses in terror, while the children living next-door, shuddered in fear. The squeak of a bed would never be the same for them ever again.

Meanwhile at the training ground Sakura found herself tied to the very same stump that Naruto first found himself attached to on their test to become Kakashi's genin. She tried all of the tricks she knew to get herself free but to no avail. She could hear loud noises off father into the forest, but couldn't discern what they could possibly be. Giving up shouting the kunoichi sighed and settle into position, she would simply wait until Naruto and Kakashi came back to free her. It was going to be a long night.

Jiraya crouched on the tree watching women bath in the spa. Surprised he saw a rather large breasted female enter into the grounds, her hair was up in pig tails, and she had… whisker marks!? 'Naruto? You sneaky little brat… Well, he's got style I'll give him that.' The Sannin was shocked to find the blonde pointing him out to the women of the bath who furiously glared at the man, before beginning to throw items at the pervert. Screaming obsincities and cursing his heritage. The Sannin cursed, before looking around to find the blonde gone. He was going to find the brat, and when he did… payback.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto smiled as he lay back into the warm water of the bathhouse. He had sent off his two clones to deal with Kakashi and Iruka, keeping the two happy while be himself planned a little trick to get Jiraya into his own hot water. Lowering his head entirely into the water he lay back and relaxed all his muscles. 'This is perfect, nothing can go wrong.'

How wrong little Naruto was, because mere meters away a very dirty Kakashi and clone were changing, hope to clean themselves after a romp in the woods, while just outside the establishment Iruka was pushing another clone towards the bath house, insisting that they both smelled like sex, refusing to treat the blond to ramen until they were clean.

Kakashi stepped into the spa, inhaling a deep breath, and stepping into the bath, allowing the hot water to wash away the filth on his body. Tugging the blonde into the water with him, he pushed the teen into the water, scrubbing his hair to rid it of the brambles and branches at had gotten stuck during their… excursion. Naruto did likewise for him.

Meanwhile the original had moved under the water at the sound of Kakashi's voice, holding his breathe for all he was worth while he silently scooted way from the pair. Hoping to god that it would be a quick bath, otherwise he would die from lack of oxygen.

Iruka entered into the bathing area drawing the attention of Kakashi, while a clone was attached to the mans hips, laughing along to a joke the teacher had just said.

"Iruka. Wait… NARUTO?" Kakashi exclaimed looking at the brunette in confusion as he saw the blonde chuunin cling to the towel around Iruka's hips.

"What? Kakashi… Naruto!?" Iruka exclaimed watching the silver haired jounin in shock as he entered into the bathhouse, seeing the man's arms around Naruto's waist in a possessive manner.

Jiraya watched the pair in shock from his perch on the tree branches of the bathhouse, having lost sight of the blonde somewhere around he had jumped up to the branches to try and investigate only to find Iruka and Kakashi each with his student. 'What in the world is going on? And why is Naruto clinging to Iruka like that… and why in the world is Kakashi's hand around Naruto's hips… Wait… is… is the brat playing the field? More to the point… WHY IS THERE MORE THEN ONE NARUTO?' Jiraya thought to himself.

Seeing a tuft of blonde hair slowly sifting way from the four by the edge of the bath, Jiraya hopped off into the water to pull the little shinobi out by his shoulders.

"NARUTO! What in the world is going on!?" Jiraya boomed, shocking Kakashi and Iruka at the same time.

Squirming in the strong Sannin's grip Naruto let out and indigent squeal as he was lifted out of the water. His towel clinging sopping wet to his defined thighs. Pouting he demanded to be released, only meeting a mismatched pair of eyes glaring at him with anger as a pair of chocolate eyes gave him a look of intense confusion matched with hurt. The blonde grimaced.

"I'll explain everything, just please put me down Jiraya sensei." Naruto said quietly.

The Toad Sannin nodded and slowly lowered the blonde back into the water, moving himself to get out. Jiraya took a step onto the wooden floors surrounding the bath, hearing a slosh of water as his sopping wet clothes seeped onto the wood. Shaking like a dog he dried himself off somewhat.

Turning back to listen to Naruto's explanation he met with the face of a blushing brunette and a grinning jounin. Raising an eyebrow in question he observed a smiling Naruto pointing to his clothed body. Peering down upon himself Jiraya was met with the sight of his entirely see through white top, matched with a pair of soaking wet and skintight black pants. 'Damn. I guess I should have worn my usual outfit today… either way. Oh well at least they got a show.'

"Well are you going to tell us or not brat?" The Sannin asked, attempting to get back on track.

The blonde nodded and cleared his throat, "Well you see it started like this…Jiraya and I sort of got together due to unforeseeable circumstances."

"So he was horney and you were available." Kakashi stated bluntly.

A small blush adorned the blonde's cheeks as a single thought crossed all three ninja's minds, 'Damn he's cute, but if he does that one more time… I'm going to jump him.'

"And that… yes… I guess. Anyways, shortly after we had gotten together I sort of met up with Iruka sensei, and well… we… you know…"

"You screwed each other senseless." Kakashi stated bluntly again.

Iruka and Jiraya's head swivelled towards Kakashi, and they both spoke at the exact same moment.

"THEY DID WHAT?!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!"

Turning back towards Naruto they observed the blonde crouched into a ball attempting to make himself as small as possible.

"You can't be telling me that Naruto was trying to be with both of us at the same time… that's so wrong!" Iruka exclaimed.

"Playing the field, didn't think you had it in you brat…" Jiraya said taking a step forward. Naruto quivered as he felt a large hand on his shoulder. What he didn't expect however was the gentle pat he received. "I'm proud of you." The Sannin remarked with a large grin spreading across his cheeks.

"PERVERT!" Iruka exclaimed smacking the man upside the head, leaving the older nin to nurse his wound, rubbing his head softly.

"It gets worse." Kakashi remarked.

"How could Naruto cheating on two of us possibly get worse?" Iruka asked, his hands poised on his hips in defiance.

"I'm also currently involved with our sweet little nin." Kakashi said.

"NANI!" The brunette shouted his jaw opening wide, and his hands falling from his hips.

"You had better close that unless its and invitation." The jounin teased.

Iruka immediately shut his mouth as a blush creeped up his cheeks. 'Hm. Cute.' Kakashi thought to himself.

"I can't accept this… Naruto how could you do such a thing?" The chuunin questioned, his voice filling with hurt.

The blonde bit his lip in contemplation as he shook his head back and forth. "Because I love you… all of you." Naruto all but whispered.

"That's not fair Naruto. You can't play with people's feeling like this. There's no way you love all of us. Even if you did, its unfair to string along two other relationships while you already have one." Kakashi said with a steely demeanor.

"Says the man who was once known as the 'hound of Konoha'. The stories I heard would send you reeling, heck, I'd even go as far as to state he is worse then me. Kakashi was quite the slut back in the day if the rumors I heard are true." Jiraya remarked leering that the silver haired Jounin.

"I resent that." Kakashi said, his one visible eye crinkling in displeasure.

"Resent what?"

"It wasn't back in the day. I can still get plenty of action now."

Jiraya felt a bead of sweat fall down his brow, as Naruto and Iruka's eyes twitched in synchronization. "I don't doubt that. I just think its unfair to limit Naruto, when we ourselves have strung along more then one person at a time." Jiraya said, nodding in the direction of the teen.

"Speak for yourselves. I have only ever had one relationship at one time. I don't like to hurt the feelings of others." Iruka remarked, his brow crinkling in annoyance.

"So… you've only been with one person at a time Iruka-kun?" Kakashi asked, his breathe heady. He moved his figure slightly closer to the chuunin.

"Y-yes." The brunette remarked, trying to take a step back.

"You've never cheated then? Not even a little touch here, or a stolen kiss there?" The jounin asked, his one eye twinkling with mirth.

"N-no." Iruka stuttered.

In one fast swoop Kakashi had removed his mask, and his lips were pressed against those of the shocked chuunin, while Naruto watched in awe, and Jiraya felt a smile creeping onto his face. Iruka felt his face turn an intense shade of red as his entire body stiffened.

'What in the world! Ho- What- Why- Is he? Oh god… I can't… Naruto… but feels so good." The brunette fought for a moment before melting into the jounin's kiss. He felt a hot tongue caress his bottom lips asking for entrance, which he almost immediately granted. The brunette felt the appendage exploring the cavern, while a pair of hands snaked up his half-clothed form. Briefly fluttering over his hips, and moving up to press the chuunin's chest closer to that of the older nin. A rough hand caressed the back of his neck, before moving up to release his hair tie, allowing a cascade of luscious brown locks to fall over the shoulder's of the man.

Slowly Kakashi broke the kiss, allowing a single strand of saliva to travel between the mouths of the two. Iruka briefly touched his lips with his fingers, unable to comprehend the intensity of what had just taken place. It was nothing like when he and Naruto kissed. There was a tenderness with the blonde that was similar to love, and the bond when they were together tugged at Iruka's heart. The kiss between Kakashi and himself however was something different. There was a roughness, and an experienced quality about the jounin that made you just melt in his arms, as if you could automatically trust him to know what he was doing. 'Maybe this is how Naruto feels when he's in his arms.' The brunette thought to himself.

"Iruka-kun?" Kakashi called.

The chuunin turned, blushing slightly. "Yes, Kakashi-sama?"

"Now you know what its like to be with another person at the same time… cheating is exciting, isn't it?"

Iruka felt the bottom of his stomach drop, he didn't stop, not even knowing that he was with Naruto at the time. It just sort of happened, and he couldn't stop it. No… he didn't want to stop it. It had felt so good. Turning to observe the blonde he was met with a look of understanding from the small chuunin. 'So Naruto knows… perhaps this is exactly what happened to him."

Jiraya let out a small cough, drawing the attention of Iruka as well as that of Kakashi and Iruka. Clearing his throat Jiraya began. "You'll have to make a choice. You can't have all of us, Iruka is right, although it is fun to dally at times, its not fair to string along people. Choose Naruto, who out of the three do you want the most?" Jiraya asked, silently hoping that the blonde would pick him. 'Why did I even say that. I don't care if the kid likes other people, hell, I told him myself to go off and get some experience, and now I'm condemning him for finally listening to me for once? I'm a fool.'

Kakashi frowned. 'Dammit, if the brat has to chose then there's a one in three chance that it won't be me. I dislike those chances. Frankly I'd rather share then lose the kid.'

Iruka felt angry, and frustrated. 'Its my fault. The others don't care that Naruto's involved with more then one person, its only me whose causing the trouble, and now there's a good chance I'll lose him. I even reacted to Kakashi's kiss… is it really so bad to be with more then one person…'

Naruto sat quietly for a moment as tension filled the air. "I- I…" The blonde began. Kakashi, Jiraya and Iruka leaned closer to hear his answer. "I pick… No one!" He exclaimed in a huff.

The three older nin's took a step back in shock. They were not expecting the answer that came from the blonde's lips.

"But why?" The silver haired jounin asked, his voice filled with confusion.

"Do you really want to know?" Naruto asked, looking up to the three with his eyes filled to the brim with unshed tears.

"Yes." The three replied.

"Fine. I'll tell you." Naruto took a deep breathe before he began. "I love all three of you, each for a different reason."

Turing to look at the Sannin Naruto moved forward to hug the older man. "Jiraya I love you because you always pushed me to explore on my own and try my limits, you've dealt with Kyuubi first hand and still forgiven me. Although you may be annoying as hell, and a super pervert, your always there when I need you, and you've taught me things that I'll keep in my mind until the day I die." Naruto released the Sannin and walked over to his Jounin sensei.

"Kakashi, you were the first sensei I had that didn't treat me like a child. You gave me a certain amount of respect and taught me the importance of teamwork. Despite the monster housed within me you treated me just like any of the other students, you've pushed me, and helped me to become stronger. You've saved me a countless number of times, but never mollycoddled me. I respect and love you for that." Naruto said, giving the jounin a kiss on the cheek.

Finally Naruto moved to look at Iruka, a smile spreading across his cheeks, he moved to jump into the brunette's arms, holding on to the older nin tightly as he nuzzled the warm tan neck in front of him. Resting hi cheek against a hot chest the blonde began, "Iruka. You were one of the first people to acknowledge me and accept me, despite what Kyuubi did to your parents. You've supported and helped me through everything, and even taken all the crap that I did as a child with a smile, merely treating me to ramen afterwards. You've seen me at my best and at my worst, you were my first love, and will remain in my heart until I die." Pulling away Naruto placed a chaste kiss on the chuunin's lips.

"I love all of you for different reason's but don't doubt that the love is there. I could never give up on two of you just to seek happiness with one. But you are right. It's unfair of me to want to have all of you remain with me. You all deserve to find someone who will make you happy, a person who will always be there for you, and someone you wouldn't have to share with others. I apologize sincerely for what I have done and the pain I have caused all of you. I'll request for Tsunade to send me on a prolonged mission. This was you can have some time without having to see my face in the village." Naruto made a move to leave the bath house only to be pulled back into a strong chest.

Turning his head slightly Naruto met the deep brown of Iruka's eyes. "Don't go. I'm sorry Naruto, I'm so sorry." He said hugging the lithe teen to his body tighter. "I don't care if I have to share you with the whole entire village. I love you, and there's no way I'm letting go."

"Me either."

"Or me."

Kakashi and Jiraya said, moving forward to simultaneously hold the front of the blonde to their chests. Naruto looked into the loving faces of the three men holding on to him. He felt the gentle trickle of a tear falling down his cheek as his eyes shined with happiness. The blonde let out a small sob, his body shaking.

"Naruto… what's wrong?" Iruka asked, his voice filling with concern.

Kakashi moved to wipe the tears from the teen's face, gently kissing the eyelids of the young man. The blonde smiled at the unexpected tender gesture. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just so happy. I can't even express how happy I am." Naruto said with a smile.

"I know of a few ways…" Jiraya remarked, a grin forming at the corner of his mouth, he leaned down and began to list a number of ways in which the blonde could express his appreciation, he however wasn't quite as quiet as he may have assumed. His whispered fell upon two other eavesdropping sets of ears.

"Jiraya-sensei! You pervert!" Naruto said, his mouth opening in shock at the lewd comments.

Iruka appeared to be scandalized his ears burning red from the images that came to mind, while a perverted grin spread across Kakashi's covered lips.

"You know… I could go with a couple of those myself." The silvered haired jounin remarked off hand.

Iruka and Naruto looked wide eyed towards the jounin, while Jiraya gave a nod of approval. Slowly backing away from the two men the blonde moved closer to Iruka, hoping that the chuunin would provide some sort of protection from the two perverts.

"Iruka-sensei…. Please save me…" The blonde whimpered, hiding his face in the crook of the brunette's neck, causing the teen's hot breathe to caress the tender and sensitive flesh located at the intersection of the neck and the shoulder. Iruka shuddered and felt his member begin to harden beneath the cloth covering his waist.

"Ahhh… Naruto." He moaned as the teen's hip brushed against the material covering his arousal.

The blonde froze immediately. Looking down and blushing at the reaction he caused his sensei. Seeing the older man so aroused caused heat to spiral down to the teen's groin. Tentatively the blonde reached up and pulled Iruka's face closer to his own, and brushed his lips against his teacher's. His actions were greeted with a tongue swiping out to invade his mouth, which he graciously allowed. The brunette gratefully explored the mouth of the blonde, his tongue softly caressing Naruto's. He moved his hands to the small of the blonde's back, pressing his lithe body closer, and causing their erections to grind against one another. Both chuunin let out a moan of satisfaction.

Iruka's hands traveled south, to massaged two firm and round globes, pressing the teen even closer, and grinding their erections together. Their tongues met in an intense battle, Naruto pressing forward to attempt to explore the warm inviting cavern of his sensei, while Iruka reveled in the sweet taste of his student.

Jiraya sat by the water, his erection straining through his black pants while he furiously scribbled notes on his sopping wet notebook. Kakashi had long since removed his towel, and was slowly stroking the member, enjoy the scrumptious scene laid out before him.

Naruto slowly sank to his knees, removing Iruka's towel with a flick of the wrist, slowly lowering the teacher to the ground with him. Laying his teacher out beneath him, the blonde caressed the brunette's taunt tan thighs, before lowering his head to kiss the soft silky skin.

Kakashi had had enough, getting to his feet he strode forward and lifted Naruto so that he was on his hands and knees, his face directly in front of Iruka's erection. The blonde's ass was exposed to the jounin, who slipped the towel off of the teen, and threw it to the side. Naruto shuddered as he felt a damp finger caressing his entrance.

"N-Naruto?" Iruka tentatively asked, his erection painfully hard from the blonde's ministrations earlier.

The teen looked back at his sensei, moving towards the task at hand. Lowering his mouth he took the entire head of the member into his mouth, suckling gently. The gentle caress of his entrance stopped, and the member slide to the back of his throat as he felt a finger press all the way into him. The blonde let out a mewl of satisfaction, reverberating around the arousal in his mouth as he felt another finger entire him, slowly making the scissoring motions required for preparation.

"Uuhhhhh… Naruto!" Iruka moaned as the teen moved the member in and out of his hot mouth, his fingers gently caressing his sensei's sensitive sack.

Kakashi added a third finger, pumping the digests in and out of the lithe blonde. He could feel his arousal throbbing almost painfully. He needed to enter the blonde now. Spitting on his hand as a form of lube, the jounin smeared the saliva on his member making sure to properly coat it. Positing himself at the teen's entrance he entered in a single swift movement, causing the teen to moan unconsciously. The vibration mixed with the increased pressure of the teen's mouth caused Iruka to come in a ferocious bursts. Naruto greedily drank all that his sensei had to give him.

Kakashi sat down, pulling the blonde, still connected onto his lap with him. Placing his hands on Naruto's slim hips he helped to lift the teen up and down onto his arousal. Naruto was mewling with pleasure, his erection bobbing up and down with each movement as he rode his sensei's erection. The coils in his stomach tensing, he could feel himself drawing closer to the edge, and the tightening of his cavern pulling Kakashi along with him. In a single hard thrust Kakashi prodded the exact place that caused Naruto to scream out his name, as he came in a stream. Kakashi followed mere seconds after, filling the blonde with his hot completion.

Iruka watched in fascination as Kakashi brought Naruto to completion and then followed himself. There was something about the way that the two made love that was dynamic to observe. The blonde was putty in the older nin's hands, and yet there was something dazzling about the power and submission, and something about the roughness in which Kakashi took Naruto that made you unable to look away. The blush of the teen and the satisfied smirk of the man caused a tightening in Iruka's groin.

'Oh no… I'm turning into a pervert, a pervert who likes watching! I'm as bad as Jiraya!' Iruka thought in horror as he turned to look at the older nin.

Jiraya sat with notebook in hand, bleeding over the pages. A small flood of blood was coming from his nose, as drool dripped from his open mouth.

'Well… maybe not as bad as him…'

"So… you liked watching, huh Iruka-kun?" Kakashi said, slowly pulling out of the blonde, allowing for a stream of liquid to fall down Naruto's silky tan thighs.

Iruka felt himself blush as bright as a tomato, his eyes lifted to meet the gaze of a pair of cerulean orbs. Naruto gave him a comforting smile. "Its ok Iruka sensei. Kakashi and Jiraya are watcher's too. When you think about it. Kakashi reads books, and Jiraya goes to bathhouses. They were also both watching us before. No reason to be embarrassed. They could watch you and me if you want, if it'll make you feel better." Naruto said, tipping his head to the side in questioning.

The brunette's arousal sprung to attention again by the suggestion made by the blonde. The idea of having two people watch as he screwed Naruto gave him an over whelming sense of lust. Crawling over towards the teen, Iruka pulled him into his lap, kissing the sweet mouth before him he slowly entered, causing Naruto to let out a small gasp of surprise. 'Wow… Iruka sensei has never been this forward before, well except perhaps the first time. I think I like this side of him.' Naruto thought to himself.

Meanwhile Kakashi was watching in shock. 'Damn. I never really expected him to actually do it. I'll admit the guy has balls… and a nice ass. Hmmm… I don't think Naruto will mind sharing… so lets see just how far Iruka-kun is willing to experiment.'

Naruto was bouncing up and down in his sensei's lap, enjoying the more forceful thrusts that Iruka was giving. Glancing through his lust filled eyes he spotted Kakashi approaching behind the brunette silently.

"I know your there Kakashi. Just because I'm a chuunin doesn't mean I'm stupid. What do you want?" Iruka asked, not even bothering to stop his thrusts, or even to open his eyes and look back.

Naruto let out a small laugh, which turned into a moan as Iruka bumped against his prostate. He clung tighter to his sensei, his head resting on his shoulder as the man increased the speed of his thrusts.

Kakashi approached swiftly, his arousal pressing against Iruka's cheeks, he pressed a kiss to Naruto's lips, devouring the taste of the blonde before whispering in the brunette's ear. "You," he stated, pressing his fingers into Naruto's mouth, allowing the teen to coat them in saliva.

Removing the fingers he pushed Iruka forward, making Naruto fall into his back underneath the chuunin, the two still connected, while Iruka was in the same position that Naruto was in formerly. Pressing his fingers into the chuunin, Kakashi waited as he felt the brunette tense under the pressure.

"What ever happened to watching?" Iruka gritted out under his breath.

"Well… I'm a bit more of an hands on, as you can probably tell, " Kakashi said, emphasiszed by the wiggling of his fingers inside the chuunin. "You're not a virgin to this are you?" He asked.

Iruka shook his head, "No, I'm not. But that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt just as much after such a long period of time, and if you don't go slow, so help me god, I'll make sure you don't go at all. Got it?" He gritted between his teeth.

"Loud and clear. Say Naruto want to help out a sensei in need? Give me a break here." Kakashi said.

Naruto catching the hint Kakashi was giving him pressed his body up, taking Iruka deeper inside of him, and causing the man to let out a groan of pleasure.

"Thanks brat." Kakashi said swirling the third finger inside the brunette.

'How did he? Oh, he must have timed himself with Naruto so that I wouldn't feel him moving. This is entirely unfair, two against one.'

Kakashi pumped his fingers into Iruka in time with the chuunin's thrusts into the blonde beneath him. Kakashi deemed the chuunin fully prepared. Naruto looking over to Jiraya caught the man's eyes, he appeared to be enjoying the sight, but he also appeared to be in immense pain. 'I wonder why he looks like he's in pain… What if… Oh! The poor guy, he's had a hard on since Iruka and I began I bet. Well I can't have one of my teachers in pain.'

Slowly shifting out from under Iruka, Naruto broke their connection. The chuunin was almost too fogged from lust to understand what was happening. Placing a gentle kiss on Iruka's cheek, Naruto moved to whisper into Kakashi's ear. "I leave him in your more then capable hands, make him feel good, ok?"

Kakashi grinned, "Ma, ma. Leave it to me. Take care of the old man, wouldn't want him dying from a heart attack now would we?"

Naruto stuck out his tongue at the man, and rushed off towards Jiraya, hearing Kakashi mutter something about, 'don't stick that out unless you intend to use it.'

Jiraya watched gleefully as the naked blonde approached and quickly sat in his lap. "Hey brat."

"Hey Ero-sennin."

"What are you doing over here. It looked like you were having more then enough fun over there."

"You looked sad, and lonely, and like this," Naruto said placing his hand on Jiraya's crotch, "was in pain. So I came to help."

The Toad Sannin smiled at the kindness of Naruto. "You don't need to help me brat. You should be with people closer to your own age. Not guys my age. I'm too old for you." He said with a sad smile.

"Ero-Sennin… I don't care how old you are. You could be 100 for all I care. Kakashi's no spring chicken either, sure he's years younger then you are, and so's Iruka, but they are both older then me. There's no difference in my eyes. Love knows no age. Anyways… you're very hot for an old guy." Naruto remarked with a cheeky grin.

"Well in that case…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kakashi caressed Iruka's hip, pressing soft kisses down the chuunin's back. "Are you ready?"

Iruka slowly nodded his head. The silver haired jounin smiled and slowly began to enter the brunette, taking his time to insure not to hurt the man, he knew Naruto would kill him if he did. Iruka gasped as he felt the head of Kakashi's erection push past the tight ring of his entrance. It had been years since he had first made love.

It was his former teammate who the chunnin had first become romantically involved with. The red head had treated him kindly, but after a few months into the relationship he had decided to break it off, stating that his family would frown upon him dating another male. Iruka was hurt at the time, but came to understand what the man had been feeling. Unlike himself the guy had a family and pressure from that family to continue the line and the name. As an orphan Iruka was permitted to make his own choices in what he did in life. Regardless of others opinions or prejudices. If he chose to be involved with Naruto, and thereby chose to be involved with Jiraya and Kakashi, so be it. All others be damned.

The brunette pushed his body back, pressing Kakashi's erection deeper into his body, causing the two to gasp in pleasure. "Ne. I thought you wanted to go slowly." The jounin stated, attempting to gather his bearings.

"A guy can change his mind can't he?" Iruka asked, wiggling his bottom anxiously.

"Yes. Yes he can." Kakashi said with a leering grin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The small blonde gasped as he found himself on the ground, with a now shirtless and pantless Jiraya hovered over him. The older man took his time to admire the attributes of the blonde. Taking in the red cheeks, and his half lidded cerulean orbs. The blonde had already been taken twice, by two different men, if that did nothing to quell the hesitance that the Sannin had about the blonde being inexperienced and unable to decide about their relationship for himself, then the tan legs wrapping themselves around his waist to pull him closer did.

"Naruto I shouldn't… your still a teen and-"

"My age didn't bother you when we were fooling around in the forest, or when I've seen you in the hotsprings, in the house, in alleyways, at the hotel, at-"

"This is different and you know it." Jiraya said, stopping and moving away from the blonde.

"We went over this. I don't care about your age. I'm not a virgin Jiraya. And even if I was I can still make decisions for myself."

"Listen kid-" Jiraya stilled in the middle of his words, spotting a mischievous glint shining in the blondes eyes.

"Well if you won't listen then I guess I'll have to teach you myself." Naruto threw his body forward, smashing the Sannin's wrists to the ground before sealing the poor man there with one of his own techniques taught to the teen shortly after their first experience together. Moving to lock the man's legs in place the blonde moved back to straddle the man's waist. His bottom rubbing against Jiraya's pulsing erection.

"You can't say you don't want me sensei. I can feel how much you want me." Naruto emphasized his words by brushing the man's member in the grove between the teens tan globes. Moving his hands, Naruto motioned to the two clones who had left to hide during the confrontation when Jiraya pulled Naruto out of the water came over to the couple. "Or perhaps you wanted to try something different?" Naruto asked.

Moving his hands in a familiar pattern, Naruto changed into his sexy no jutsu form. While another clone by Jiraya's side moved their head down to kiss the Sannin. Jiraya let out a groan of delight as he felt his member being surrounded by an intense heat. Looking up into cerulean eyes he met a more feminine version of Naruto riding him. Her breasts bounced gently up and down, as she took her time, drawing the older nin closer to completion.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The silver haired jounin continued his rough thrusts into the brunette below him. Iruka was groaning with pleasure as he felt a pair on hand keep a firm grip on his hips, fingers digging delightfully into his side.

"Faster Kakashi!" Iruka moaned.

The silver haired jounin increased the speed of his thrusts, making sure to hit a specific spot within the chuunin that drove the brunette to ecstasy. Kakashi continued to move in time with the tan jounin pacing himself.

The two turned to observe Jiraya and Naruto upon hearing the groan of the other nin. They were astonished to see a female Naruto riding the man, and watched entranced by the movement of the blonde.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jiraya looked up at the smiling chuunin, the corner of her eyes crinkling in mirth. "Naruto stop." The smile dissipated almost immediately at his command.

"W-why?" The blonde asked, her eyes filling with hurt.

"I don't want you like this. If I wanted a woman I would have searched for a woman. I chose you Naruto, dick and everything, and although I think this is wrong, and that I'm far to old to be with you, who am I to make that decision. As long as you want this, then I see no reason to deny you. But please for the love of god, change back. Not that I don't appreciate your feminine figure, I just think that this might be something we should save for another time." Jiraya stated.

The smile returned to Naruto's face as he moved to make the seals to switch him back to his original form. A groan came from the elder nin's mouth as he felt an even more intense pressure from the clenching of the blonde inner muscles. In transition from his female to male form Jiraya and Naruto had remained connected, moving Jiraya's erection to Naruto's male entrance.

"Are you alright?" The Sannin asked, his voice filling with worry.

Naruto stopped for a moment, and experimentally shifted his body over the Sannin's, the man's breath caught in his throat as the chuunin moved into almost a snake like manner on top of him, his hips, grinding and body writhing to work the nin in a way he had never felt before.

Watching Naruto moving in such a suggestive manner on top of Jiraya, pushed Kakashi and Iruka closer to their completion. Kakashi increased his pumps, while Iruka writhed beneath him in pleasure.

The blonde was riding up and down on the older nin, his cheeks flushed a healthy red, his pink lips shimmering with saliva, as he licked them in pleasure before biting his bottom lips. His hand shifted up and down the hardened chest in front of him. Naruto threw back his head and let out a loud moan of pleasure, using a hand to prop himself up, he increased his pace, drawing closer and closer to the edge.

"Jiraya-sama… I'm so close." He said headily.

The Sannin was twitching in anticipation, his hands were itching to touch the blonde, but unfortunately he was trapped, completely at the mercy of his student. Although he was loving every moment of it, he couldn't help but wish to take control again. 'Just a little bit further, and-'

"Oh god! Naruto!" Jiraya groaned as he came inside the tight hot passage of the blonde.

Feeling the hot liquid filling him and flowing down his taunt thighs, mixed with the pleasure of hitting his prostate was too much for the teen, who came soon after his sensei, yelling out Jiraya's name in completion.

Hearing the pleasured moans of both Jiraya and Naruto proved too much for the jounin and chuunin, Kakashi bit down lightly at the junction of Iruka's neck and shoulder as he came inside the brunette, pumping the young man until he followed soon after.

All four collapsed to the ground satisfied. The two Naruto clones moved over to where Kakashi and Iruka lay panting on the ground. Giving each of the men a passionate kiss on the lips the two disappeared, sending a vision of what had occurred during the day to a hazy blonde.

A smile spread across Naruto's lips. "Ne, Kakashi-sensei…"

"Yes Naruto?" The man replied, his mismatched eyes making contact with the cerulean orbs of the blonde.

"Did you free Sakura from the post?" He asked.

Kakashi stopped for a moment. His entire frame froze, as the blood drained from his face.

Meanwhile in the forest Sakura was chanting silently under her breathe as a series of forest animals came to observe the female. Her eyes glinted with uncontained anger… as she repeated over and over again…

"I'm going to kill Kakashi, I'm going to kill Kakashi, I'm going to kill Kakashi, I'M GOING TO KILL KAKASHI!" The kunoichi screamed, the yell reaching Konoha, and terrifying one silver haired jounin to the very bone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Conscience: Kakashi isn't going to die is he?

Me: You'll have to wait for the epilogue to find out.

Conscience: O.o I can't wait! Aren't you going to include-

Me: Shhhh! That's a secret. Well until next time!

Remember… reviews make me happy… so review. Feed the addiction!


	5. Epilogue Yes tis really the end

A pair of cerulean orbs lightly fluttered open as a stream of sunlight poured into through his open bedroom window. The teen let out a small groan at the pressure on his chest, legs, and numerous other parts of his lithe body. Slowly lifting his golden head the newly promoted chuunin surveyed his room, looking down and spots four sets of legs, only one of which was his own.

Wrenching his arm out from underneath the body of his silver haired sensei, the teen massaged his temple, letting out a squeak of protest when he felt an ache streaming from his bottom, to his lower back, spreading out to his thighs, shoulders, and well… the rest of his body.

"Oh god, why in the world did I think it would be better to stay with all four at the same time?" The teen murmured under his breathe.

Bits and pieces of the hot steamy night fluttered back to the chuunin in a flash, a low tingle beginning in his groin as he remembered the events that led up to that night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had taken Kakashi a few minutes after leaving the spa to go and free Sakura from her perch. It was quite a difficult feat considering his legs kept on giving out every three meters from the sheer amount of killing intent the pink haired kunoichi was giving off. Things weren't pretty after Sakura was finally free, but the jounin took it like a man… meaning he ran away like a three year old girl screaming for his life while the psychopathic kunoichi threatened to tear him limb from limb. He made it through fairly unscathed, only spending a month in the hospital's intensive care unit before Tsunade took pity on the poor man and healed him. Everything went back to normal for team seven, except for the fact that Kakashi was never once late to a meeting for the team ever again.

The four had continued on with their lives, but their affections grew, and they wanted to be together more often. However fearing that rumors would start if all four were seen involved together the group chose to use the so dubbed, 'Uzumaki Stealth Plan'. Which involved the four shinobi taking turns at one another's respective houses, apartments, and hotels in Jiraya's case. They continuously switched where they met, changed where they would go out, and constantly switched partners, avoiding to all be seen together in public. In turn each would go shopping and prepare meals so that the four could hang out together out of the way of prying eyes. So far the plan had been working perfectly, no one was suspicious that Naruto was hanging out with his sensei teacher Kakashi, especially since he was receiving training from both him and Jiraya for his upcoming jounin exam, nor did they suspect anything when the blonde would go to Ichiraku's to have a bowl of ramen with his favorite school teacher. No they never suspected Naruto, but rather when the silver haired jounin and the perky brunette chuunin would walk down the street in conversation, that was when the rumors started. Especially since it appeared that Kakashi was going to Jiraya for advice, also taking into consideration the orange book the jounin carried around, there was no doubt in the minds of Konoha's ninja and general population that the silver haired man was a pervert, with his one eye on a certain chuunin.

So when a certain kunoichi with pale violet eyes happened upon the crush of her childhood playing tongue hockey with one of her favorite teachers of her long forgotten youth… needless to say she was stunned beyond belief, so much so that her frail form lightly billowed as she gracefully fainted to the ground. It was by not by any means because she was turned on by the sight, no not in the least. --;

The thump alerted Naruto and Iruka to the teen's presence, and luckily they had escaped before Hinata woke up, leaving the girl to imagine that the entire event was merely a dream, albeit a very, very hot dream. However it brought up questions that the four would eventually have to deal with… which leads us back to Naruto's apartment where the blond shinobi was currently cooking up a storm in his rather small kitchen while his three teachers conversed in the living room.

"There's no way we can come out with the relationship, I doubt anyone will understand."

"Tsunade will skin me alive!"

"My colleges will shun me."

"Its not being involved with Naruto that's the problem though, it's the fact that we're all involved, chances are people will think either we're taking advantage or that he is."

"Plus think of what it will do to his reputation, he'll be considered a slut."

"A whore."

"Is that really worse then what they already call me?"

The three shinobi turned to observe the lithe blonde leaning in the corner of the door, precariously perched on his hip was a rather large tray of food, stacked with a variety of mouth watering goodies, including lip smacking sticky rice, tempura cooked to perfection, and a steaming bowl of wonton soup, among others. The small blonde had created a feast, in a very short time. Little does the population of Konoha know, the teen is considered by his friends to be one of the best cooks of the group, only second to Chouji. Learning to cook on a very limited budget created a sense of creativity in the blonde, and he was able to create masterpieces out of almost nothing. Most of the improper assumptions were spurned by the teen's adoration for ramen, it wasn't that he couldn't cook, it was due more to the fact that the teen worshipped ramen like an almighty noodle god. His culinary talents weren't inhibited by his love for ramen, in fact his taste buds were almost heightened by the savory dish. A fact that wasn't lost on his three teachers, who almost insisted on staying at Naruto's more often, despite him having a smaller bed, just to be able to enjoy his meals. They soon compromised and in order to stay at Naruto's more often without resorting to some sleeping on the floor, they bought the teen a new bed… one large enough for several more people if they saw fit.

Iruka stood up helping to take the tray from the teen and place it on the table in the room. All four meeting each other's eyes as an awkward silence filled the air. Quietly all four ate their meal in silence, the tension in the room looming, until it finally broke when Iruka was doing the dishes.

"Dammit!" Naruto cursed, causing Iruka to drop a plate to the ground, as Jiraya and Kakashi watched it break into a hundred pieces.

The teen turned to glare at his teachers, his eyes brimming with mixed emotions, and repressed feelings. "I don't understand, not at all. You think you're protecting me by considering calling the whole thing off, by saying things like 'he has his reputation to think of'. Do you think I really care? The population already hates me for other reasons, but don't take away the only thing in my life that makes me happy, thinking that your helping me, because you aren't, you're simply making it worse!" The teen cried out as brilliant sparking tears formed in the corner of his cerulean orbs.

Iruka wrapped his arms around Naruto pulling him into his chest, as Kakashi embraced the teen from behind. "Naruto, we all love you, and we aren't trying to hurt you, we just worry. Your dream could very well be crushed by this scandal." Jiraya began softly, his hand smoothing the blonde's golden locks.

"If I can get the citizens of Konoha to overlook the fact that I have the nine tails demon inhabiting my body, then I think I'll be able to get the uptight bastards to deal with the fact I have three male lovers fairly easily. After all they know what its like to have a stick up their ass, they've been living that way for years." The blond muttered.

A low rumble filled the room as Jiraya, and Kakashi proceeded to laugh whole-heartedly at the blonde's description of the villagers. The vibrations lulled Naruto into a sense of security. Iruka softly kissed the junction of the tan neck, allowing his lips to smooth away the tension in the teen's shoulders. Naruto let out a small sigh as he felt a tongue glide along the sensitive nape of his neck, while a pair of hands strayed to unbuckle his pants.

"So, you want to reveal that we do this all together to Konoha?" Kakashi asked, his heady breath tickling the teen's ear.

"Well, not to all of Konoha, I was just thinking close friends, and how it progresses from there we'll deal as we go along." Naruto responded a blush beginning to grow on his cheeks.

"Ma, ma… are you blushing Naruto kun? How about we give you something to blush about." Iruka whispered breathily as he slowly sank to his knees.

The brunette removed the teen's pants, pulling them past tan knees down to the chuunin's feet, allowing Kakashi to lift the lithe blonde in his arms, before Iruka, pulled the pants, as well as a pair of orange boxers off, flinging them to the corner of the room. The teen was lifted into his bedroom, where his once small bed was now replaced with a giant one, so large that it was quite literally the floor of the room. Pulling out three bottles of lube, Kakashi tossed one bottle to Iruka and the other to Jiraya, while all three worked on removing the rest of their bothersome clothing, while Naruto removed what was left of his shirt. 'Damn savages…note to self, wear velcro' the teen thought as he surveyed what was once one of his favorite shirts, that was until it was put into a tug-o-war between two impatient semes. 'Bastard Kakashi, and Jiraya, I'll get them back, just you wait.'

His malevolent thoughts were wrenched from his mind as he felt one hand ghosting over his ass, while hot breath teased the hairs at the back of his neck. A shiver echoed though the lithe blonde as he felt a pair of lips attach themselves to his shoulder. He barely even felt his body being lifted into the air. A pair of strong, corded arms wound around his waist, while the other clenched his tan arm. His right leg was lifted and placed on a muscled shoulder, as wandering callous fingers prodded the guardian ring of his entrance. Peering to his right holding his one arm while his thigh rested on his shoulder was Jiraya, his finger's exploring the teen while gazing lecherously into half lidded cerulean eyes. On his left was Kakashi, the man holding the blonde by the waist and making soothing circles along the arch of the chuunin's back.

"Ah…ahhh….AH!" The teen's hips attempted to surge forward when he felt the hot press of a mouth on his weeping member. "Mmmm… Ruki." The blonde's moan was devoured by Kakashi's mouth pressing against the teen's.

His body surged in desperate quest for fulfillment. "Please Iruka sensei… more…" the blond moaned. A mewl of delight emanated from the lithe figure as a skilled finger tweaked a hardened nipple, as a hot mouth devoured the other. "Nnnn… Kakashi Sensei… JIRAYA!" The teen screamed as a third finger was inserted into his entrance, deft fingers gliding into his willing body, teasing and stretching him to his fullest. The blond soon became a writhing mass of limbs, as his sensei's pushed him to his limit. Finally he came in a stream into the hot awaiting mouth of the brunette.

Naruto was carefully passed in Jiraya's arm's, where the older nin cradled the teen, his fingers moving to molest the blond, cupping his ass, and taking the teen's plump lips in a consuming kiss. Iruka swiftly shifted to devour Kakashi's hot mouth. Allowing the bittersweet liquid to pass between them. The pair grinded their erections together, moaning deeply.

Kakashi let out a small growl of excitement and appreciation. "Mmmm… the sweetest nectar is that which is shared… thanks for the treat Ruki."

"No problem, it was my pleasure." The brunette replied with a smirk growing on the corner of his lips.

Kakashi shifted his position on the bed until he was right beside the blonde chunnin, who was writhing underneath the experienced fingers of the toad Sannin. No supple piece of tan skin as left untouched, no nipple left untweaked, and no entrance left unexplored. Kakashi watched absolutely enthralled by the winding tongue snaking its way down the teen's tan chest, lapping at darkened nipples, trailing down a taunt abdomen to dip into a willing belly button.

A hand reached down to stroke the jounin's heated member, peering over his shoulder Kakashi observed Iruka watching the display with unbridled lust dancing within his chocolate orbs. The man nearly shivered from the amount of suppressed emotion's filling the room. There was a love that was all encompassing passing through all four nin, a overwhelming feeling of safety and connection reached out to the men on a primal level. They finally had the relationship they would have killed to have earlier in their lives, not only did it provide safety, assurances, trust, and unsurpassed satisfaction, but there was also a sense of love and belonging that continued to linger long after the four separated.

Blonde lashes fluttered as brilliant cerulean orbs gazed lovingly at the three men watching him. Never once in his entire sad existence did Naruto truly feel at home. Sure he grew up and lived in Konoha his entire life, but a residence doesn't make it a home, its who you have waiting for you when you get back, it's the friends you know you can count on, it's the memories that keep you going when you feel like everything in your life has been lost. But his life was changing, he had people in his life who loved and supported him, he had friends, and he had three lovers who he would gladly give his body, heart, and very soul to, simply because he could trust them with his entire being.

Reaching up the teen grasped Jiraya's wandering hands with his own, pulling the older nin down to press their lips together in a sweet kiss. He quickly pulled away, and crawled over to Kakashi, teasing the jounin with the swipe of a pink tongue flicking across darkened lips. The man had no time to respond before the teen pushed him aside, and leaped onto the tan body of his former sensei. Iruka let out a squeak of surprise as he was knocked to the soft bed of the teen. Two hot mouths clashed as the intermingling of sweet mouth's began. Iruka pushed away his shock, and chose instead to delve into the heated cavern of the blond.

Once upon a time Naruto was a terrible kisser, he was all tongue and saliva. Considering his first kiss occurred with Iruka (Not counting that bastard Sasuke of course…. Accidents don't count + there was no tongue) the brunette knew that things would have to change in order for him to take the teen on as a lover. There was no way he could date someone who couldn't keep up with him, and kissing was one of the chunnin's favorites past times, that along with cuddling. Luckily for the brunette and for the blond, the teen progressed… in fact he was considered to be an even better kisser then his teacher. I guess you could say that Naruto's learning ability applied to everything in his life, and that the student in yet another regard had surpassed the teacher.

"Allow me to repay the favor, sen…sei." The blond drawled out, his lips playing across the surface of the chuunin's chest, slowly lowering down to swipe across dark nipples, playing with the nubs until they reached a hardened state.

"Mmmmm…more…" Iruka groaned, his hands moving to lightly grasp the head of blonde hair.

Naruto quickly took the hint and began kissing his way down his sensei's taunt abdomen, slowly moving towards the brunette's throbbing member. Teasingly the teen's flicked the top with his tongue, slowly moving to place a small kiss on the head. His long fingers wrapped around the length, while his hot mouth moved to engulf as much of the member as he could muster… which turned out to be the entire thing.

The teen hummed a tune while stroking the velvety sacks of his sensei, his tongue encircling the member, again, and again, while his head pulled back to swipe the tip, his devilish organ slipping into the slit at the top before swallowing the member whole again. Kakashi and Jiraya watched the ecstasy on Iruka's face as he spread his legs farther apart, and gripped the blonde's hair tighter, and urging the teen to take in more. Their already tortuously hard erections were throbbing with every bob of the chuunin's blond head.

"Fuck…So close…." Iruka groaned, his breath's coming in short gasps.

"Such a potty mouth Iruka," Jiraya teased, sidling up to the brunette, and stroking his sides.

"Allow me to clean it out." Kakashi said, his finger's tilting the chuunin's chin upwards as he pressed his mouth to the brunette's forcefully.

His tongue swiped out to lick the lower lip of the man. Iruka allowed Kakashi entrance as the jounin took full advantage, his tongue mapping out the chuunin's mouth, exploring every crevice, and fully tasting the intriguing nin.

Naruto took advantage of his new help, taking the chuunin into his mouth, pulling him deeper then ever before… and swallowing. The effect on the brunette was immediate, a moan only lightly muffled by Kakashi's mouth tore through the room, reverberating in the groins of a sannin, a jounin, and a chuunin respectively. Iruka came, while Naruto milked him for all he was worth. The chuunin let out a sigh and shudder of contentment as Naruto allowed the member to pop out of his mouth.

Kakashi watched as Naruto pulled away from the brunette, placing a small kiss on his lips, that turned into an all out snog session. Watching the slow grind and bump of the two, as their swollen lips met again and again drove the jounin to insanity. He had enough. He grabbed the blond by the waist, lifting him off the chuunin in one swift movement. Naruto let out a small 'epp' of surprise.

The jounin sat on a chair just outside the edge of the bed, which was reserved as 'Jiraya's watching chair'. He pulled the blonde onto his lap, making eye contact with the teen as he slowly impaled him onto his shaft. The blonde's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his back arched delightfully. Kakashi nearly came after seeing the delightful look on Naruto's face. He placed his hands on the teen's hips, helping him to lift himself up and fall back down onto the throbbing member. He couldn't hold himself back any longer, he began to increase the pace of their rutting, slamming into the entrance of the chuunin with force.

The teen was moaning in time with Kakashi's wild thrust's creating an intense rhythm. "Mmmmore… so good, your soooo good…" the blond mewled, his hips bounding and down while the jounin gave shallow thrusts into the teen's tight hot cavern.

"Got room for one more?"2 Jiraya asked slowly moving behind the teen.

The Sannin shifted to press his erection carefully into Naruto's entrance, slowly pressing against Kakashi's already sheathed member.

Cerulean eyes rolled to the back of his head with a gasp, and a slight hitch in his breath as he felt the pressure of two members filling his body. The only way to describe his feelings was full. He felt safe, connected, and fulfilled. The two nin began a rhythm, continuous pounding into his willing body, the teen's lithe figure nearly convulsing as waves of pleasure that threatened to overwhelm him.

"There. Is. A. Special. Place. Inside. Me. That. You. Have. Found! MY GOD!"1 The teen squealed.

Jiraya reached up and grasped Naruto's golden locks, pulling his head back gently and exposing a delightful throat. He nibbled on a tan neck, while Naruto's hand found it's way into Kakashi's mouth, where he lightly bit the soft flesh between the junction of Naruto's thumb and index finger.

The teen's body was heaving in delight, as his breath came in shallow gasps, and moans of pleasure. Jiraya and Kakashi's member's created delightful friction between the two, tripling the pleasure of the nins. Jiraya made eye contact with Kakashi motioning to the man with his eyes, the silver haired jounin nodded and placed his hands on the teen's hips while the white haired sannin placed his hands under the blonde's arms. Naruto in a haze of pleasure didn't notice what the two were doing until he was lifted up to be slammed back down. A shout of pleasure burst through his swollen lips, as they repeated the process, reaching deeper and deeper together then ever before. The combined thrusts and pressure created by the two proved to be too much for the teen.

"AWAH! SENSEI!" The teen cried as he spilled his essence.

As the teen tightened in his release Jiraya and Kakashi both released, groaning Naruto's name in pleasure. The teen fell back into Jiraya's chest, his chest heaving as a light sheen of sweat covered his body. His chests were flushed from effort, and his lips were red and swollen from love bite's and kisses. His neck was covered in hickey's, and his blond hair was messed up even more so then usual. In short he looked ravished, and thoroughly fucked.

Iruka was on the bed, wiping the remnants of his recent release from his hands on a discarded shirt. He gracefully crawled to the edge of the bed and lightly lifted the teen from his perch. Fluids streamed down tan thighs as the blond blushed like mad. Iruka pulled Naruto back into his arms, as Kakashi and Jiraya stood and made their way back onto the bed. The brunette cuddled with the teen settling into the middle with their chests pressed together. Jiraya shifted up behind the teen and placed his arms around the lithe tan waist, while Kakashi settled behind Iruka, their legs intertwining until you couldn't tell the two apart. The toad sannin shifted before grabbing the sheets to pull over the four. A calm settled, and their former frantic heartbeats slowed.

"Goodnight Ruki."

"Goodnight Naruto."

"Goodnight pervert."

"Night."

"Goodnight ero-sennin."

"Brat."

The four settled into a silence as the sandman paid them a visit (no not Gaara). Drifting off into a peacefully sleep, Naruto murmured a quiet, 'I love you guys.' His eyes closed as the blond fell into la-la land.

Jiraya, Kakashi and Iruka all placed a light kiss on the teen, whispering ' love you too.'

- - - - - - - - - -

(God… this is so not an epilogue… those things are summaries, but I wanted to add more smex… anyways, hopefully the upcoming part will be more epilogue like.)

The four got along great the next morning, as they came to decision that there were certain people who had to be told. Tsunade among the few, as well as the Konoha nine and their sensei's. The revelation came as a shock to most, Kiba fainted dead away while Akamaru nudged his fallen master. Lee and Gai cried about the happiness of youth, while Ino and Sakura cried something about 'not another one'. Neji glared at the sensei's in a jealous rage. The rest of the group remained relatively impassive, some even happily congratulated the four on finding love. After a while the group warmed up to the four, realizing that nothing had changed except they were happier then before. Kiba teased, Shikamaru, slept, Chouji ate, Lee yelled (in happiness), Gai cried (in happiness), Ino ranted, Sakura hit, Akamaru barked, Neji sulked, Tenten smiled, Hinata blushed, Shino was Shino, and everything was right with the world.

Not everyone took it quite as well. When the information was revealed to Tsunade… well, lets just leave it at the fact that she's very protective of her 'little brother'. Kakashi, Iruka and Jiraya went into hiding for awhile well she cooled down. Eventually the news spread, and suprisingly the village accepted the relationship and became more welcoming of Naruto. After all, would you want to anger the lover of three of the most powerful ninja in Konoha? The teen's lovers had quite a pull within the community. Iruka was a well respected ninja, and the best teacher in the academy, Kakashi was one of the most powerful jounin's in Konoha, and Jiraya was a Sannin… need I say more? Naruto still wasn't treated like a normal shinobi, but it was better then before.

I'm not going to say that their lives were perfect, or that they lived happily ever after, because lets face it, things like that don't happen. There were fights, and there was sorrow, anger and regret but that's for another time. What really matters is that they had each other, and even though they fought, and even though not everything was perfect the fact remained that they still had their memories and their moments together to keep them going.

THE END

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Conscience: Sappy ending… you should have finished with the smex… twas better.

Me: Quiet you, I happen to like sappyness… and I couldn't finish it with the smex… I can't call the chapter an epilogue if it doesn't have a little epilogue part…

Conscience: Whatever.

Me: Anyways, I decided to add in a little fun thing at the end… So… enjoy!

Line taken from 'not another gay movie'- Which by the way is the shiz.

Also taken from above… so hot.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ebisu watched as the happy foursome walked down the street hand in hand. People watched as the golden haired nin's smile shone through the market, his happiness gave off a glow that you couldn't resist. People couldn't help but smile back when he went by. Kakashi went in for a small grope, his hand being smacked away as Naruto pushed him to the side. Jiraya decided to give it hand himself, before he received a smack across the face. Naruto gripped onto Iruka complaining that Jiraya and Kakashi were perverts. Iruka listened, and nodded understandingly as the hand that was rubbing his back made its way down to the teen's ass, where it wasn't noticed, not even when he squeezed. Kakashi and Jiraya watched in disbelief as Iruka continued to confort the teen while silently molesting him, he gave them a wink and mouthed 'and that boys is how you do it.' While walking off with the blond in his arms. Kakashi and Jiraya made a silent pact to discover the brunette's secret and to use it to their own full advantage in the future.

'How is this fair… even though I only taught him for a few hours I was still his sensei… how come I didn't get in on that action?' Ebisu asked himself as he watched the four walk off.

"_Because you are a greasy creeper…."_

"Wait… what? Who said that?"

"_I am the all mighty and powerful narrator! Bow down and fear me foolish mortal."_

"No! You're a mean bully and didn't give me any time with sweet 'uke'able Naruto."

"_Only because you aren't attractive."_

"AND JIRAYA IS!?"

"Heck yes. P.s. don't ever diss a fellow smut writer… otherwise you might end up in a pairing with… "

"Hi! My name is Elmo… wanna play?" The evil stuffed electronic creature asked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo." Ebisu screamed as he ran.

"Elmo is playing hide and go seek… Oh! I found you! Let's play Elmo's new game… S&M."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… OH PLEASE GOD NO…. Wait…. NO! WHY DO I LIKE THIS?!?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Foolish mortal… insulting a fellow writer is the worst offense of them all… what are you still doing here… the fic is over…. There's no smex, and this isn't even funny. Well… its up to you, but I'm leaving… oh and P.s. give a review… otherwise you might find yourself paired with…"

"I wuv you… you wuv me… we're a happy fam-a-lee."

Conscience: You are one sick puppy.

Me: Quiet you. Or I'll pair you with Lassie! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
